Unimaginable The Other Side
by Idahohorsegirl92
Summary: A crossover with the Vegas reality.
1. Chapter 1

" _Don't mess up that Jumper, they don't appear out of thin air_." I roll my eyes as Lt. Col. John Sheppard's comes over the small ships comm system.

Without looking I reach over to one of the many glowing buttons on the panel, at the muted _blup _sound I know that the command has gone through, " They don't?"

In truth, I know this, but because I'm flying this Jumper for the first time technically alone... I only have one passenger, a Wraith named "Todd". Do not ask me, it was Sheppard's idea. You see, I'm what is known as a vampire and even though I have the ability to turn into a bat I'm not anything like the legends, and a bat isn't the only thing I can turn into. I can control technology too, take this ship... it can only be flown by people like John who have this special gene, or me.

I glance to my right to see Todd eying the glowing panel, " Don't even think about it."

His gaze shift to me and he does me the curtsey of blanking his mind. _I have to hand it to him, he does know how to stop his thoughts from taking over_.

I turn back to the window, just to the right I can see Sheppard's Jumper slightly ahead, with the endless blackness of space expanding around us. In the black further in front of us I can see a speck starting to form, our destination. The only reason Todd and I are here is because of that harmless looking speck, because it is anything but. One of Todd's "Underlings" betrayed him and the Hive that we were on, forcing the two of us of go to John on Atlantis to see if they would help us destroy the underling and the Hive he stole.

" Your taking thing well." even after ten thousand years his voice sends shivers down my back.

I shrug, " I haven't a clue what you mean."

" Seeing them again, being in Atlantis."

Pause, " There isn't anything new. John and the others feel the same toward me as they always have, granted I have to glare at Ronan every now and then, but nothing new there."

I didn't say why I have to glare at Ronan, the reason being his glaring at Todd. You take over _one _Earth ship and suddenly everyone thinks your untrustworthy. Personally, I don't get it seeing as I've done worse than that, and I'm a lot more dangerous.

" Todd?"

" Yes?"

" Thank you for giving them some of the ZPM's, this will be the first time Atlantis will be fully powered since the Ancients."

" It couldn't have had anything to do with Sheppard bribing me with revenge."

I smile slightly at the somewhat playful tone in his voice, he only does that with me.

" _Here we go._"

Focusing my eyes ahead at John's voice I see that we are about three miles from the Hive, I loss feeling in my extremities as I stare at the super Hive. It is rather larger than any Hive I had seen in all my years and the weapons looked more powerful than before. " I guess this is what you get when a ZPM is added."

" _They're powering up weapons._" McKay, master of the obvious.

I glance to the left as a readout appears with energy output, presently it is at fifty percent and rising. I turn to Todd, " With a ZPM can they detect things that they previously wouldn't have?"

" Like a cloaked Lantian ship?"

He doesn't say anything else and honestly, he didn't have to. The answer is a unknown that we're about to find out. My gaze flickers to John's Jumper and I tighten my grip on the controls, if something happened to anyone in that ship... a small shiver runs down my spine as I turn my eyes back to the growing monster of a ship in front of us.

I watch with mild horror as the super Hive fires a volley, my horror grows as the energy blast just misses John's Jumper.

" I guess that answers my question," I whisper as a more serious volley is fired toward us. I swerve to the left to avoid them, out of the corner of my eye I see the other Jumper de-cloak before speeding in the direction that the Earth ship waited for us. The only problem with this strategy is that unless the ship intercedes one of the energy blasts will most likely hit it's mark before you can get any where near.

I reach over the controls to de-cloak our Jumper before gripping the steering handles and yanking them as far right as I can. The small ship hums loudly as I push it as fast as it will go, toward the Hive.

" _What are you doing?_" John sounded shocked and annoyed.

" Giving you time to get out of here. Now go!" I slam the button next to my left hand to end the communication.

" Your going to sacrifice us to save them?" he doesn't turn to face me.

I sigh, " Yes, if I have to."

My eyes narrow on a section of Hive speeding toward us, without a second thought I hear the hydrolic sound of the weapon pods opening on either side of the ship. Four glowing yellow lights shoot forward and race ahead of us before hitting the section my eyes stared at. The explosion was massive but no where near what I had hoped. _It wouldn't even leave a dent._

" Forgive me," I force the engines to exceed their limits and we close the distance between the two ships, but before impact the Hive jumps into hyper space. I pull the controls back and allow the Jumper to stop, " What happened?"

" I do not know." Todd seemed confused, I don't blame him seeing that we were on the loosing side.

Suddenly, without warning, the power shuts down and the hum of the Jumper dies as some kind of turbulence rocks the ship. Before I know it, the black space outside is taken over by a blinding white light as the turbulence increases. I don't know what is happening and I fear that there is nothing more that I can do. The interior of the Jumper is filled with the light now and I squeeze my eyes shut as pain sears the nerves.

My body is pressed against the seat as who knows how many G's threaten to crush me, I turn my head to the side in a faint hope that it will lessen but it doesn't. I can feel the darkness clouding my mind and I know the unconsciousness is only a short time away. Weakly, I reach out to Todd with my mind to find him in no better state then myself.

" _I'm sorry."_

" _For what?"_

" _Getting us into this situation."_

" _I'm not."_

" _I love you,"_ with that, I slip into the darkness that is oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake to the sound of something crashing, I open my eyes to see scrap metal all around me. My throat is burning with an urgent sense that I do not understand until I try to move and my lower abdomen explodes in agony. I scream but I'm so weak that I don't carry much volume. Taking deep breaths to lessen the pain, I try to figure out where I am but all I can tell is that the ground is hot and rough but I can see slivers of blue through some gaps in the metal.

The sound of metal scraping against metal alerts me to something outside my little scrap metal hill, I can't be sure but I'm hoping it's Todd. At this point, my body is constantly radiating pain, I know that if I so much as flinch... out of sight I hear movement, the sound of dirt crunching under foot.

" Todd?" my voice was rough but loud enough that whoever was out there could surely hear me.

The crunching stopped and I could imagine someone stopping to see if they could hear me again, " Todd?"

" Faith?" his voice was strong, no hint of injury, finally some good news.

I hear what sounds like scuffing metal before bright blue sky and blinding sunlight surround me. I blink at the harsh light as my eyes fight to adjust, to the side of my vision I can see a tall form that I know very well.

" Todd-"

" Don't speak. Stay still." he disappears from my sight and I run through what he said, why would he tell me to be quiet and not move? Unless... careful not to jostle myself I lift my head to look at my body, my heart nearly stops as I focus on what looks like re-bar protruding from my lower abdomen.

_No shit stay still_.

Slowly, I reach my right hand up to grasp the rough metal, I taste blood in my mouth from the force of which I bit my lower lip to remain silent. With a swift movement I yank the bar up and the pain momentarily overwhelms me, I scream until a few seconds later when the bar departs my body.

I fling the bar as far away as possible as I wait for my damaged body to repair itself, I sit up as carefully as I can and look around. Scrap metal, some obviously from the Jumper while the rest is of unknown origin. On the out skirts of the junk I see the dark form of Todd, his back to me so all I can see is his long white hair and black leather clothes. I glance down to see that the bleeding has stopped and the wound is nearly healed, I sigh before standing, not at all surprised that my legs are a little weak.

Cautiously, I maneuver through the metal field until I'm next to Todd and I can see his face. My now good spirits sink slightly as I realize he wasn't completely unharmed. A gash along his hair line starts the point of a dark red trail down his face and neck, the fact that he bled that much before he healed is what concerns me. My gaze slides over the rest of him, a little dusty... hairs just as wild as it always has been, after the blood is cleaned up I'll be able to see his beautiful tattoo markings over his left eye. As well as the eyes themselves, red-rimmed yellow and all, though I must admit my favorite is his cat-like pupils.

" Where do you think we are?" his rough voice sounded distracted, like this question was only the beginning of what he really wanted to know.

I look around the bright area we currently stand, minus the metal scattered everywhere I'd say we were in the flattest desert I had ever seen. The fine grit under foot radiated heat and left waves on the horizon, in the distance I could see mighty hills running the length on both sides. So, from this I can safely say that we are in a valley. I glance behind me to see a straight line of poles and wires running past the metal scattered ground. Not all that interesting except I can't help but feel a sense of recognition at the sight, they look like power poles but that would impossible as we were still closer to Pegasus when we encountered the super Hive.

I turn back around to answer Todd when I see something in the distance that sends a long forgotten tendril of fear down my spine, about three miles away a thin cloud of dust approaches. The fact that it wasn't a sandstorm or something was reassuring, but that it looked like what results of a vehicle traveling at a great speed is what worried me.

" I think we should get out of here," I sounded calm but I felt anything but.

" I believe you are right," he turned away from the oncoming cloud and made his way through the field.

_The thing is, if we are where I really think we are, how did we get here? And who is coming to investigate? And why? But that isn't my only problem... I fear we may have to run. _I turn around and hurriedly followed Todd knowing full well that in any normal fashion we'll get caught. With the single thought keeping Todd alive I force my body to change, my spine lengthens and extends past my form, my neck stretches and my head and jaws elongate, my hands and feet grow together to form four strong hooves.

I slow to a stop and swing me head around to study the dust cloud, they are gaining on us faster then we could have normally escaped. Glancing down I see my body has turned into a graceful black horse, perfect for taking Todd with me. I dig my hind hooves into the ground and propel myself forward to catch up with Todd's retreating form, he hesitates at the sound of my hooves and turns around as I slid to a stop next to him.

" _Get on!"_

He didn't question, he didn't hesitate, he leaped onto my elegant back and I bolted into a steady gallop away from the advancing cloud. As I lengthened my stride and kicked in my vampire speed it wasn't long before my hooves barely touch ground. For as long as we had been together Todd rightfully knew not to worry about me as he fought to remain on my back, I could feel the pressure on my sides and his grip in my mane.

I suddenly noticed that I seemed to be following a dirt road, my gait falters as I search up ahead for the destination but all I see is a straight shot forward.

" _What?"_ he felt the difference in my step as I had looked forward.

" _Nothing, I just noticed that we were on a road."_

With that I surge forward, my hooves hitting the ground with the pump of my heart. From the corner of my eyes I see that the dust cloud is shrinking rapidly and automatically my gait slows to a less frantic pace. For thirty minutes, I galloped along the dirt road before I a caught a glimpse of something reflective up ahead. My ear prick forward and I raise my head as I slow to a trot, I survey the area around us and I notice what looks like a building in the distance. The reflective surface was from a small silver car driving away from the structure and catching sunlight... this world is becoming more and more familiar.

" What is it?" with a slight jolt I realize that not even Todd can see as far as I can.

" _I saw something on the horizon, a building. I'm starting to get a strange feeling about where we are. Might I suggest not wondering off..."_

" Never intended to."

Slipping into a relaxed lope I cover the distance to the building quickly enough, a large sign in front of the building read _7/11_ and my heart stopped for a fraction of a second.

I hesitate momentarily as I see a long stretch of asphalt running in either direction in front of the _7/11_, when I see no vehicle heading this way I walk across the hard surface toward the back of the store. Even though I can survive the most gruesome of events the unforgiving sun is searing my skin, and if _I_ feel that way I don't even what to think about how Todd is taking the desert heat. Luckily, the side of the building with the shade is not up front and does not have a door leading inside from which annoying employees can pop out of.

I sigh in relief as I step into the welcoming shade, Todd has been with me for so long he knows the sighs of when "the ride is over" and I feel him slid from my hot back to the ground. I immediately shift into my normal form, a black tank and black shorts taking the place of my previous leather pants and leather shirt. I turn around to find Todd eying me with a look of jealousy, unlike me he has to stay in his leather attire, lucky me.

" Remember when you asked me where I think we are?" he nodded in answer, " I have a feeling this is Earth, the _7/11_ kinda gave that away."

" How could we be here when the last place we were was still in our galaxy?"

I shrug, " I don't know, I was sort of hoping you would have a thought. The only thing I can figure is that whatever that light was must have pulled our Jumper in and somehow pushed us here, in the process destroying the Jumper. John, will be so pleased."

" If this is the case, why are we here and not at the site?"

I shake my head slowly, " The dust cloud was not a natural occurrence, someone was coming and without knowing exactly who I didn't want to take the chance."

" What now? You've told me everything about this world but you are still the only one who can survive here without help."

I nod, " What now..." I lean against the wall and gaze at the gas pumps that are currently unoccupied, my thoughts running from SGC and what could be going on to how to get somewhere safe and make Todd blend, if that's possible, " The next car to stop here, we take and head north. Hopefully we hit a major city so that I can get some necessities for our survival. After that is taken care of... we can travel back to the site and see if we can figure this all out because with everything that has happened, John and the others should have been there. The Hive jumped into hyper space, most likely headed here, so they should have been here by now."

" What if something is wrong? Any number of situations could have happened, this might not even be our universe."

I turn my gaze to face him, my eyes grave, " That's exactly what I'm hoping isn't true, for your sake and mine."

Turning back to face the pumps I walk to the corner of the building so as to see the other half of the road, at the moment nothing, but all I need is one lone driver to decide to make a pit stop.

_The only question is... how long will it take?_

I sigh as my throat burns at the thought of waiting for a long period of time, my body is healed from the metal bar but I'll need to feed soon. I glance over my shoulder at Todd, he doesn't notice me watching him as he examines a jet plane flying over head. Sure, I could feed on him, but I try to limit my feeding on him to two weeks at least and right now it has only been... four days.

_If someone doesn't show up soon I'll end up inside sucking the cashier_, the thought of sucking causes the burning to intensify and a small groan slips from my lips.

Todd looks at me at the sound but I turn away to hide the grimace of pain spreading across my face, I can wait, besides this isn't even the worst the pains ever been. I cross my arms over my chest and lean my head to the side and rest against the wall as I stare at the heat haze road stretching before me.

I hear dirt crunch behind me and I turn my head slightly to see Todd standing directly behind me,

" What?"

He slides his gaze from my eyes to the rest of my face and finally my slightly shaking hands before returning his focus to my eyes, " You should feed."

I shrug and return to my previous position, " It's nothing that I can't handle, I'll be fine."

A sense of defiance rushes out from him and momentarily distracts me at his going to insist when a engine in the distance catches my attention. I raise my hand to silence any protest Todd might have been ready to give as I focus my attention in the direction of the engine. By the time I can make out the glint of the sleek silver car the engine is roaring toward us.

I watch in triumph as the engine whines down and the flashy car pulls into one of the vacant gas pumps, a tall young man around twenty-five steps out and slides a gold credit card in the card slot before picking up the nozzle. I stare at the gas pump and deactivate the programming that allows outside payment before studying the car I plan to take. The windows are tinted which will come in handy to hide Todd from prying eyes, the silver paint job isn't to noticeable and will blend in, the design of the car is a little showy for my taste as far as being recognized. _Wait, why is this car so showy in the first place?_

I turn my gaze to the grill and see a circle and a three point star, the symbol for Mercedes. My heart rate accelerates at the thought of stealing this car, surely the driver will want it to be found and will have the means to do so. _My plans suddenly seem to be rushed and I hope we do come across a big city_.

" You gotta be kidding me!" my eyes flash to the man starring at the pump screen which read _**Transaction Not Possible**_, the man scowled at the screen and whirled around to march into the store, most likely to give the employees a bad time. But we don't have time...

I reach my hand behind me and I smile when I feel his hand pressing against it, I grasp him and hurry forward. I stare through the glass front to see two employees trying to figure out the problem and get the guy out of their hair. I know it's cruel but I slipped into their system and fried a few circuits to slow their process. No one notices us as we make it to the Mercedes, I unlock the passenger side door (thank goodness for electric locks) and hurry to the driver side as Todd slides into the seat.

I fall into the driver's seat with a sigh, while I close the door the seat automatically readjusts to the new driver's needs. I look down and see the shiny new keys dangling from the ignition and can't resist the smile at how easy this is turning out to be. I reach behind me and grasp the seat belt and pull it across my chest to click it in the holder. I glance up at Todd to see him watching me in bewilderment but I motion for him to do the same. I watch the three men inside arguing as he figures out the seat belt and the purpose behind it, when I hear the click I turn to face forward and turn the keys. The engine purrs to life with ease, I lower my hand and shift into Drive.

" Hey! That's my car!" I lift my eyes to see the man running out of the store toward us and I suddenly feel a surge of pure enjoyment.

" I know," I stomp my foot on the gas and grip the steering wheel as the back tires spin, when the tires finally get traction and clear the pumps I yank the wheel to the left and allow the car to swing from the momentum onto the road. I press harder on the pedal and hear the engine rev with power that only Mercedes would put into this over done luxury car. I look up into the review mirror to see the man stumbling to a stop as he watches me speed away, curious, I glance down to the speedometer to discover I'm going over eighty miles an hour. I smile wickedly and focus my gaze on the road ahead before I remember that I'm not alone in the car, I peek out of the corner of my right eye to see Todd with his eyes closed and his right hand gripping the seat belt with much force.

I grin and turn back to the road, " You okay?" my tone was filled with amusement.

He opens his eyes and stares at me in amazement, " Do all humans on this planet drive this way?"

I shrug, " Some, why?"

" I surprised that there are any humans to attract the Wraith's attention, the fact that you haven't killed each other is a miracle-" he stops mid sentence as I burst into laughter.

" We don't drive like maniacs, I mean, this is the first time I've done it. More than half of the world's population tends to drive responsibly, usually."

He tugs on the seat belt, " What's this for than?"

I shake my head, " You got me there, it to prevent you from flying through the windshield in the event of an accident."

" Have you..." I sigh as I watch him change his mind about asking, " No, I've never been in an accident before. And personally, I'd rather like to keep it that way."

I glance down to see the red needle breaking ninety and I shake my head, not at the fact that I'm going ninety miles an hour but that in reality this is no where near the fastest I've ever gone. Wraith Dart's could do circles around Earth countless times while this car would be passing the five mile mark.

My eyes catch a glimpse of green and I pull myself out of my reverie to see a sign coming up, I lessen the pressure on the gas pedal when I can make out the words: **Las Vegas 10**

_I could not have asked for better_.

The engine revs loudly as I accelerate again but not before Todd catches sight of the sign, " What did that say?"

" Las Vegas, ten miles ahead."

" Is it one of the cities you were talking about earlier?"

" Actually, it is better than one of those. Vegas is a major city that deals in money and tourism."

" What is going to happen when we get there?"

" Well, I plan one finding a nice spot to park this car and head into a casino so that I can make some fast and easy money," I glance at him, " You'll have to stay in the car until I come back, which probably wont be until nightfall. With the money I plan on acquiring a legal vehicle and hopefully finding a way for you to go out in public. I'll see about a place to stay as well, better than the vehicle being the house."

Another sign, **Speed Limit 45**. I pull my foot away from the gas and watch the needle glide down through the numbers to forty-five, but the next sign said thirty so I waited to the needle to lower further before putting my foot on the pedal again. The next sign was a welcoming sign that read **Welcome to Las Vegas**.

Shortly after this, I see the first clue to entering Vegas, a biker bar with a "come one come all" wooden sign duct taped to a power pole outside the parking lot filled with expensive looking motorcycles. I shake my head and drive forward, soon the first tall buildings make their appearance and I glance at Todd to see him staring at the massive structures.

" Welcome to Earth, where the bigger they are the better."


	3. Chapter 3

_Shortly after this, I see the first clue to entering Vegas, a biker bar with a "come one come all" wooden sign duct taped to a power pole outside the parking lot filled with expensive looking motorcycles. I shake my head and drive forward, soon the first tall buildings make their appearance and I glance at Todd to see him staring at the massive structures. _

" _Welcome to Earth, where the bigger they are the better."_

He turns to me, " I have not seen structures this big before."

I nod, " I think Atlantis is the only thing that is bigger than this entire city, but seeing as we aren't it's builders I suppose this feet would seem rather impressive. The scary thing is, we have taller buildings else where."

The stop light just yellow and goes straight to red, I stop easily and watch the blur of colored cars and trucks stream past. While waiting for the light to turn green again I scan the many bold signs up ahead advertising everything from hotels to casinos, I searched those of the casinos. Some I recognized but knew that they would have way more security than I wanted, a giant lower case ti caught my attention. The light turned green and I accelerated forward, getting ahead of the idiot trying to race me and changing lanes to the inner seeing as the sign was on the left side. Closer inspection showed that next to the ti were the words: Treasure Island Las Vegas. I flicked the blinker down with my middle finger and slid into the turn lane and started the wait for a gap, no one here seemed very cooperative so I gunned it at the slightest gap I was able to detect. I slowed upon entering the spacious parking lot, I look over at Todd and smile at his closed eyes and clenched hands.

I scan the lot for the best parking opportunity, seeing as I don't want to be anywhere near anyone else but I also don't want to be to out of the way and seem like I'm trying to hide. I circle right and find a lush green oak tree in a grassy island, the shade would be nice for Todd, I press the gas down to shoot toward the parking space. The Mercedes braked to a stop smoothly under the freshness of the shade, I placed the car in Park and switched off the engine but left the keys in the ignition.

I sit in silence for a few minutes, " I hate to leave you out here in this car alone."

" There is nothing that you can do about it, not yet anyway. You said you would search for a way for me to travel among the humans."

I nodded, " I will, but until then there is nothing for you to do but sit here and stare at the tree. I know how much I detest being bored out of my mind, I can't imagine it would be any better for you."

I hear him sigh heavily, " Trust me when I say, I'll manage. I've been "bored out of my mind" as you put it before, but this time I'm not being starved, I'm not trapped underground, and I know you'll be back within a few hours."

" You make it sound relaxing. The least I can do right now is give you something to look forward to," I turn my face toward him and lean forward so as to kiss him. I pull back as the burn in my throat flares but my point was taken. I close my eyes and lower my head as I wait for the pain to dull to throb, warmth under my chin causes my eyes to flash open and I see Todd trying to catch my gaze, " Promise that you'll feed."

I stare into his beautiful yellow eyes and I feel a yearning that you can only have after spending ten thousand years with someone, I smile at him, " Don't worry, I will. There wont be a young man in there who will be able to resist," I sigh, " I guess I'll see you later, love you."

I turn away and quickly change my tank and shorts to a mid thigh black silk dress that clung to one shoulder, my feet are wrapped in black strap heels and my hair fell gracefully down my back. Without looking back I open my door and step outside, only to realize just how cool it had been inside. I close the door behind me before walking away at a casual pace, my heels clicking with each step through the lot.

I am grateful when I finally walk through glass doors and away from the beating sunlight, I hesitate when a man approaches me but I relax when I notice him wearing an outrageous costume, " Welcome to Treasure Island."

I raised my eyebrow at him and momentarily thought of whisking him into a corner and having my way so as to full fill Todd's requirement, but I shake my head and walk through the lobby covered in rich wood and comforting gold add-on. I watch the people making their way through and I can't help but notice the burn in the back of my throat, but first things first, I need to make some money. Unfortunately, I need money to make it... I glance around to see a young woman leaving a resting table, an empty coffee glass still set up but and easy twenty-six as tip. I feel bad taking someone's hard earned money but in desperate times...

I wait for her to disappear around a corner before I head over and skim my hand over the table and casually pick up the money. I shake my head as I gaze at the money as I realize that I have gotten use to not dealing with it, time to fix that and put my skills to the test.

Looking up, I walk with confidence toward a room advertising **Table Games**, I walk under the archway and am greeted by the sound of slot machines and the chink of metal against metal. I survey the large room and make my way toward the Blackjack tables, it's the only game that I knew how to play when I was human. The tables are fairly full but one table as a few empty seats and I head for it, I sit on the end across from the three other players. I have a good feeling against these people, one balding man, one obviously inexperienced man, and a distracted young blond.

Two cards are placed in front of me, both nines, eighteen. I glance up to see Baldy with fifteen, IE Man with seventeen, and Blondy with ten. Baldy hits and goes over with a eight, Blondy hits and gets a five, she hits again but gets a nine.

" Bets please." the neutral voice of the dealer requests.

I place my money on the table and IE Man bets an even one hundred and asks for a hit but sinks when he get a five.

My twenty-six has now grown to one hundred twenty-six. Never bet against a vampire, not that I would tell the three individuals in front of me. Blondy get up and walks away and I settle down in my seat to take on any challenges.

Unfortunately, I find it almost to easy as I clean out Baldy and IE Man and four more take their chances, but I clean them out as well. And they weren't the only ones, by the end of the third hour I have a total of $950,000, the advantage of betting it all. I figure one last go and I'll start my hunt for dinner.

This time I get a King and a Queen for a beginning of twenty, I bet my total and watch the new three fail and I turn my attention to the last victim. She gets a hit but losses by one giving me a grand total of $1,900,000. I leave with a guard carrying my winnings to the Cash Desk, I wait for the person in front to move and I gratefully take the black duffel bag that they provide. I turn around and walk for the exit but eying all the others also leaving, my gaze falls onto a dark-haired man with a victorious expression.

_Target acquired._

I follow him outside and casually trail behind as he walks toward a sparkly black sports car, he puts his key in the driver's side door. I walk up behind him and set my bag down before grasping his shoulder and whirling him around and I pull his head down to mine with my other hand.

" What-" I cover his mouth with mine and silence any resistance that may have ensued.

He spins me around and presses my back against the hot top of the black paint job, I do not like his hands roaming my body but I'm only hunting for one thing. I pull my lips away and slid them down his jaw line, my mouth waters as I catch the scent of his moist blood. My fangs lengthen and I open my mouth to place my lips on his hot pulse, my fangs sink into his neck and the warm liquid floods my mouth and down my throat. The idiot groans in pleasure as I sunk roughly on his neck, I'm grateful when he starts to sag and I inject him with a large amount of sleep venom before I pull my fangs out.

I turn him toward the car and open the door with one hand while holding him up, before sliding him inside I apply healing venom over the two pin pricks and let him fall onto the small seat of the over priced vehicle. I turn around and pick up my duffel before walking back toward the Mercedes, I don't go inside but I do glance through the tinted window to see him with his eyes closed and his head resting against the backseat. I smile slightly and walk past with my mind racing with what to do first.

_I think I'll change into something a little less...elegant._

I search my surroundings and spy a casual clothing store, I walk over and step inside. I look at the rack and grip my duffel as I enter a fitting room. The dress melted into my body to be replaced with straight blue jeans, plain tennis shoes, and a navy blue t-shirt that really was just another layer of skin for all the breathing room. I turn around and head out of the store and start walking down the sidewalk of Vegas Blvd.

Traffic sped past and at one point a truck almost jumped the curb and hit me if I hadn't been paying attention.

Wondering down the sidewalk I see a sign for a used car lot, good enough place to start as any. I walk across the lot and survey the mismatched cars and trucks. In truth, I don't know that much about cars and the like. The only reason I know Mercedes is by pure chance at my looking at passing cars when I was young. I stop and study a small Toyota truck wondering just what I'm suppose to be looking for.

" Can I help you?" I turn around to see a tall wiry man in jean overall and a neon orange ball cap, on the chest was a _Hello, my name is_ sticker with Bill scrawled across the slick paper.

I glance at the Toyota before turning back to face Bill, " Um, yes. I'm looking for a reliable vehicle that has no issues, get decent gas mileage, and if possible as a powerful engine. Got anything matching that description?"

He cocked his head as he ran through an internal list of the vehicles on the lot before looking around to his left,

" Follow me, miss. I hope color and size aren't an issue that you didn't mention because this truck is a beaut and fills in the last two requirements perfectly. So? What do you think?"

I turn my gaze away from Bill to see a Ford extended cab F-150 sitting in front of me, the smooth red paint job was free of scratches and the body of dents, the tires looked new and the windows as well, inside everything looked recently scrubbed. I open the door and examine the interior, nothing but clean, or at least that is what is smelled like and I've learned to trust my senses.

" What year is it?"

" '97. As you can see it was well taken care of by it's previous owner."

" Why did the previous owner get rid of it?"

" He was shot in a drive by shooting and the family didn't want to deal with trying to find a buyer so they came here." from his tone I could tell he didn't agree with the families decision.

I look the red truck over again and without turning back to him ask, " How much?"

He shrugs, " How much you willing to pay?"

" How generous of you. How does... $10,000 sound?"

" Sounds good to me. Shall I go and get the paper work?"

My grip on the duffel tightens as I think of what that could mean, easy to track, " No... I'll give you another ten if you ignore the paper work."

Bill gets an uncomfortable expression, " Look, I could get in major trouble doing that. I don't know what your deal is and I don't want to know."

" Just take the money and give me the keys." I face him and open the duffel, the money is grouped in $5,000 stacks, I take four out. I hand the money to him and he takes it hesitantly before nodding and turning away. I watch as he disappears inside the rather dilapidated looking building, within two minutes he reappears and walks back to me, a silver key clutched in his hand.

" If you get caught I didn't give this to you." he drops the key into my open hand.

" Never fear... thanks." I turn to my new truck and open the driver's door again, I pull the suicide door open and push the duffel onto the back seat before closing it and hop behind the wheel. I sigh as I put the key into the ignition and turn, the engine turns over immediately, proud and strong. I reach behind me and grab the seat belt, at the sound of the click I place my foot on the brake and shift into Drive.

Pulling out onto the Blvd. I merge into traffic and drive aimlessly around the city, I just pulled onto Sahara Dr. when I see a sign advertising what I'm looking for... **Hollywood Quality Disguise's**.

_Better place as any to start._

The place the sign was in front of was nothing more than a regular house, but I wont let that stop me. I pull to the curb across from the house, I glance at the duffel with a sense of frustration. A tingle at my fingers draws my gaze and I see a black shoulder purse big enough to easily hold $100,000. I smile and reach back to open the duffel and stuff the purse full before taking the key out and opening the door. I briefly glare up at the sun as it immediately starts to burn my skin but I hurry across the road and gratefully step into the shade of the overhang of the house.

I knock a few times before I hear hurried footsteps inside, " Just a sec."

The scrap of a bolt being pulled back alerts me to prospect of being answered and I grip the strap to my purse as the door swings open to reveal a middle aged man in everyday clothes. He sizes me up before meeting my eyes, " Can I help you, Miss?"

" Um, I'm here because of the sign. Is that you?"

He nods, " Yup, come on in and tell me what you need."

He steps back and walks into a vast living room that I would never have guessed fit into a house like this, I follow him and close the door behind me.

He gestures towards a squishy recliner and couch, " Please, take a seat. I'll be back in just a sec."

I walk to the couch and take a seat on one of the ends, I look around me to see the walls painted in a open light blue, the furniture was white and the floor a honey wood. It was rather relaxing and for the first time all day I feel my body loosen.

" Okay, now, what can I do for you?" the man hurries into the room with a clip board and settles into the recliner.

" Well, I need a natural mask that can cover the upper face." my mind is racing as I try to think of just what I'll need.

" By upper..."

" I mean forehead, um, maybe a kind of ear cover as well if that's possible."

" May I ask why you need these?"

I lick my lips as I think of a story, " It's for my fiance, we've known each other since we were little. Unfortunately, he had an accident and, well, hence the mask. If you could make it so that the mask will mold to his structure after he gets it that would be wonderful. He doesn't like to go out into public, honestly, I think me seeing him is bad enough to him."

The entire time I spoke he wrote on the clip board, " What skin color is he?"

" A little lighter than myself, mostly because he doesn't get much sun inside."

He scribbled on the paper for a second, " Is this all you'll need?"

" As far as I know. If I do come up with something I'll let you know."

He nods, " That's good with me, you know where to find me. Now, as far as I can tell, this order can be anywhere from $10-25,000. I know it sounds like a lot but I make these myself with no technology helping so I take maybe a little to much pride in my work. Is this going to be a problem?"

I slid my hand down the strap to the zipper of the purse and a small smile spreads my lips, " No. Would it be all right if I pay you ten now?"

His eyes widen, " Are you sure? You don't have to."

I nod, " I want to give you a powerful incentive to do your very best, and if you would kindly make extras that would be greatly appreciated. Don't worry about the price, I can afford it whatever it may be."

He follows my hand to my purse before meeting my gaze again, " Gotta love Vegas?"

I smile, " Yes you do."

" I'll get right on it, I hope you'll be impressed, Mrs..."

I run through my internal list of names before settling on one that can fit both our names, " O'Neill. My fiance is Todd, I'm Faith."

He nods to himself, " Okay, Todd and Faith O'Neill. I can have the first batch you want ready in... two days."

For a split second I pictured Todd glaring out the open window from the side, cooped up in some mystery place alone while I run around getting more money and essentials, but what else can I do?

" Well. That's fine, um, I was hoping a little sooner, but two days as long as that's the max, is fine."

" Do you have something planned?"

I shake my head, " No. Our wedding is in four days, I had wanted Todd to be with me while making the arrangements, that's all."

" I'll do my best to hurry the process, I might be able to shave a day off, maybe."

I smile kindly at him, " That's is better. I haven't gotten a cell yet, I'm planning on getting an apartment later on, if you give me your number I can tell you the address, if you could send the first batch that would be great."

" It's a deal then. By the way, I'm Henry Larsen. I'll get to work on what you want right away, Mrs. O'Neill."

I stand and set two bundles on the light wood coffee table, " Thank you, Mr. Larsen."

Mr. Larsen walks me to his door and wishes me well, I walk to my truck and unintentionally rev the engine as I drive away. I scan the signs advertising apartments now, and out of all the signs the only one that catches my attention is one on the edge of the city on Ann St.

I notice that as I pull into the the main lot that the apartments are rather large and nice laid out in a half moon, one exit but open enough that one could see anyone coming. The small woman inside at the main building sees me enter and sizes me up.

_Does everyone size everyone else up around here?_

" Can I help you young lady?" her voice was tired but her eyes spoke kindness none the less.

I pointed my thumb over my shoulder, " Do you still have apartments available?"

" Yes, I do. Two I think. Are you interested?"

I nod, " Yes. Out of the two which is the best?"

She looked out the window toward the row of apartments before she turned around to a cork board with hooks, only two had keys on them with A8 and A12, she picks the latter.

" This one is one of the bigger units. Are you going to stay there alone?" I take the key from her offering hand.

" No. I'm picking my fiance up tonight."

" Ah, young love. Lucky. Treasure it while you can."

" Ya, I plan to. Ah, how much?"

" How about... hey, how long you going to stay?"

I shrug, " A week, maybe a month or a year. Don't really know."

" Okay, then how about three fifty?"

I nod and reach into my purse bag and grab a bundle, " Here, this should cover everything."

She takes the cash with wide eyes, " I can't take this..."

" Just consider it a pay in advance. Thanks for the place."

I leave the little woman stammering behind me as I start my truck and drive it to the door labeled A12. I grab the duffel behind me and slid the key into the lock, the lock clicks and I open the door. A open living room greets me, I see two doors leading off across from me, a bed in one and the other was closed. I walk across the living room, detouring around a loveseat and armchair to enter the bedroom. I scan the room to see a queen bed and nothing more. I shake my head and drop the duffel in the corner to the left of the door.

I notice a clock on a wooden table and with shock I see that it is already eight o'clock, leaning over I look at the sky outside to see it tinted pink and orange.

" Shit." I clutch the keys and hurry to the door, I lock the door and rush to my truck. I throw the truck into reverse and back away from the apartments, " Where is the Wal-Mart in this city?" I gun the engine and fishtail into traffic, I roll my eyes at the many honks that follow. I make my way back into the heart of the city and all the way looking for some sort of retail store, finally I see the big sign for Target. I turn the wheel sharply and veer in front of on coming traffic, luckily the lot is fairly empty and I take a slot outside the doors.

There are people watching me as I walk inside, which I don't really care, don't mess with a vampire on a mission.

I detach a red cart and walk calmly into the store, I pause next to the men's department and quickly connect the truck key to room and drop them inside my bag.

I push the cart through the department, picking up shirts and anything black. I end up with five shirts and three pairs of pants before I head for the make-up department. I get some cover up that will give Todd a little more "human" skin tone, then I walk over to hair and pick up a squirt bottle, brush, black elastic bands, and some shampoo and conditioner. I look around until I see and eye vision center and I smile as a brilliant idea occurs to me. I walk over to the counter and request the prices of colored contacts available. $150 each for all the possible colors, I order dark brown.

I glance at the clock behind the desk to see my time running out, I turn away and push the cart to the registers. I pay the $53.62 and head out to the truck. I throw the bags behind my seat and start the truck, I turn on the lights and merge into traffic before making my way to Treasure Island. I pull into the lot smoothly and cruise to the tree, I pull in so the I facing the opposite direction as the Mercedes with the passenger door toward the car's.

With the truck still running, I get out and position myself out side the left rear door. I slip inside the system and unlock the door before opening it.

I smile as I see a messy head of white hair, I kneel next to the mess and lean forward, " Time to go."

" Finally." I stand up as he sits up and makes to get out of the back seat.

I turn around and open the passenger door, " I hurried. I actually got a lot done." I close the Mercedes' door and trot to the driver's. When I close my door Todd is already buckled and staring out the windshield, I nod and buckle up myself before shifting and making our way back to Ann.

" How did it go?"

I glance to see him watching a car of teenagers pass us, " Well, I got this truck first, then I made arrangements for a way for you to wander around, then I got a place to stay before finding a store and getting a few necessities. I would ask how your day was but I have a fairly good idea."

" Let's just say, I was pleased when I heard your voice."

I grin, " Oh, trust me, I was more than pleased when I saw you. I think I've spent far to much time in Pegasus."

He turns a curious expression towards me, " Why do you say that?"

" I forgot the unexcapable urge to run people over... in Pegasus I was one of the most powerful, and as far as the humans were concerned and other than you, feared being. Now I'm just the everyday person who gets honked at, cursed at, and ignored."

I pull into the parking area in front of the apartment and turn the lights off before shutting the engine off,

" Welcome home. It's not much, but it'll do." I unbuckle myself and reach back to grab the bags, I slid out and close my door. I hear the other door close as Todd gets out. I unlock the door and walk inside with a relieved sigh. I drop the bags on a small table in a little corner in between a small stretch of wooden counter and cabinets. The click of the door tells me that Todd just closed it and I grab the shampoo and stuff before I head into the bathroom, I'm pleased to see that it has recently been scrubbed. I place the stuff on the sink counter and look up at the mirror, I look tired.

I sigh and look to the left to see another door, I reach over and turn the handle to open it to see the bed. Pulling the purse bag over my neck, I go through and drop the bag on top of the duffel before I turn around and spread my arms out as I let gravity pull me down to the bed. The white sheets smell of detergent and I roll over onto my back and position myself on the right side.

" Faith?" I look over and see Todd walking from the door leading to the bathroom.

" Ya?"

" Are you okay?"

I nod, " Ya. Just tired."

" Did you feed?"

I giggle slightly, " I fed after leaving the casino."

" What now?"

I watch him walk around the bed to stand next to me, I force myself to sit up and look up at him, " I don't know. I wont get my order at least until tomorrow which means your stuck in here, and I can't think of anything that would drag me out to leave you here alone."

Taking a deep breathe, I close my eyes and lower my chin to my chest. The bed lowers as I feel Todd sit beside me and place his arm around my shoulder, I lean into him and inhale his scent.

" Something is bothering you." it wasn't a question.

I shrug, " I had to kiss my prey earlier to get him to show his neck, that's the only time other than you that I've kissed anyone who wasn't my parents."

" I don't mind."

I smile, " That's because you know that I wouldn't fall for some idiot when I have you. It just... I wanted to hurt him for welcoming my offer."

" Is there anything I can do?"

I raise my head and aim a wicked grin at him, " I can think of a way? We have all night and all day tomorrow."

He looks me in the eye with a small smile, " Your easily satisfied."

I shake my head, " Only when it comes to you." I reach my head up and smile when he takes the offer and lowers his.

I think you can guess what happened next.


	4. Chapter 4

A _clank_ quickly followed by the sound of water falling is what wakes me from a rather... enjoyable dream. I open my eyes with some annoyance and look around, the sheets are twisted around my legs and the pillows are on the floor. Sitting up, a sliver of yellow light catches my attention and I realize that it is light seeping from the bathroom.

_Oh my gosh... he was taking a shower._ I feel my eyes widen in amazement at this, Todd has never done something like this before, and not because he didn't have access either.

I smile as I untangle my legs and stand up, I stretch and I emit a sound deep in my throat that almost sounds like a cat's purr. Calmly, I walk into the living room and look at the clock, three-thirty, and by the lack of light from behind the rather hideous curtains I'd say in the morning. I think of what has just transpired and I know that it cannot be the same night, which means that two and a half days have passed.

_And the disturbing part is that isn't even the longest._ I shake my head at the realization.

" Faith?" I turn around to see Todd standing in the doorway and I can't but notice that he isn't wearing anything but a towel, I think my smile conveyed what I was thinking to because he came over and picked me up before heading back to the bedroom.

Unfortunately, a knock at the door interrupted any hopes I had of making it there. My feet drop to the hard wood floor as Todd turns around to stare at the door. I stare as well as another knock sounds through.

Turning to Todd, " Go in the bedroom. Go!" I watch as he closes the door behind him before walking to the front door. As I walk, a spaghetti strap black silk mid thigh night dress materializes over my once naked form.

I unlock the door and pull it open, leaving my hand on the door knob with my talons at the ready, and lean against the door as I see a man and a woman standing in front of me.

" Yes?" my tone is tense and a little annoyed.

" Ah, are you Faith O'Neill?" he sounds at ease.

I nod, " Then, to start off, I think this is yours." for the first time I notice a cardboard box in his hands, on the return address I see Henry Larsen in fine hand. I reach out and take the package but I don't turn around to set it on the table next to me.

" What is this about?"

The gestures behind him to the woman, " This is Sara Potter and I'm Kyle Moore. We work for CSI-"

" Crime Scene Investigators."

" Yes, but how did you... we usually have to explain that."

I smile, " I watched a lot of TV when I was younger."

He nods, " Right. Anyway, since your the only neighbor who is home we were wondering if you noticed anything... abnormal possibly... the night before?"

My mind runs through my night and I recall nothing other than... " Sorry, no. I was busy."

" The lady who owns these units says that your truck hasn't left it spot since the night you came here."

" It hasn't. Look, I was busy and my mind was on other things besides keeping an ear out for anything suspicious. Now, what is this about?"

" A woman was found in the apartment next door, my guy tells me that she died the night before. Her daughter says that you where anything but polite when she waved at you the day you arrived."

I flex my talons behind the door, " Are you accusing me of murder?"

" Depends... do you have a better alibi then 'I was busy'?"

I clutch the package, " I was with my fiance."

" Can your fiance vouch for you?"

" No. He doesn't let people see him, that's actually what is in the package."

" Did he murder her?"

I shake my head, " No, he was with me the entire time."

" Our guess is that she died between one and three in the morning, was he with you then?"

I smile wickedly, " Mr. Moore. He has been _with_ me since the night I moved in. The only reason I'm wearing this," I gesture at the night dress, " is because it was the closest thing to grab to answer the door."

" How old are you?" I didn't like the harshness in Ms. Potter's voice.

I glare at her before answering, " Eighteen."

" And your fiance?"

I pause as I try to think of a decent age, " Twenty."

" Does he know that your only eighteen? Or does he think your twenty too?"

My eyes narrow on her, " He knows everything, we grew up together. Now, if your done _questioning_ me, I would much like to go back to bed." I divide my glare between the two of them, neither one makes an argument so I slam the door in their faces. I retract my talons before gripping the package and setting it on the table. I rip the duct tape away and open the box, inside are neatly prepared little boxes, one of which is clearly a Cricket box. With a jolt, I realize I never gave him my address, I pick up the box and open it to see a two black flip phones along with a piece of paper.

I pull out the paper to see more of his fine hand scrawled over the white surface:

Don't worry, Mrs. O'Neill, I didn't follow you. I am just lucky

that you moved where you did. You see, I am good friends with

Bonnie, the little woman who owns the place. We have breakfast

together everyday and she told me about you and a tall stranger

moving into one of her units. I figure I'll save you the trouble of

buying a phone, one for you fiance as well. I don't expect the money

right away, take your time. I find that people trust you more when

you don't just think about the money.

I hope the disguise is up to your standards and makes you both

very happy. Let me know if you need anything else.

Sincerely,

Henry Larsen

I stare at the paper for a good five minutes, trying to figure Mr. Larsen out, I didn't know that there could be someone like him in Vegas. The fact that it appears he's dating "Bonnie" doesn't surprise nor disturb me, I'm actually rather pleased for the two of them. Although, the fact that Bonnie saw "a tall stranger" with me has me slightly worried, I can only hope she just saw his long white hair and wrote him off as a different person.

" Faith?" I turn around to see Todd watching me.

" How long have you been standing there?"

" About as long as you. What is that?" he walks toward me and eyes the contents of the package and the paper in my hands.

" Your ticket to the daylight. I just have to pick up something at the store and then your set. Mr. Larsen, the guy I enlisted to make all this, set us cell phones as well. Apparently, you where seen entering the apartment with me. The lady who owns these units, Bonnie, saw a tall stranger."

" What are we going to do now?"

" I think that after the sun rises, I'll get you ready and go to the store and pick up the finishing touches. Then we should probably head out to the crash site, see if we can find something useful, like an answer to just where we are. Or worse yet, _when_ we are."

" Until then?"

I glance at him from the corner of my eye to find him ignoring everything and watching me with apt attention, he also is still in the towel.

" Have something in mind?" I smile as he suddenly sweeps me off my feet again and carries me to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

I stretch like a cat on top of the sheets, a few talon marks adding to the effect. Todd left to do his make-up a few minutes ago after I gave him exact instructions. Sitting up, I look at the plastic bags that he dropped in here before disappearing into the bathroom. I sigh and stand up before looking inside one of them, I pull out a pair of pants and a white shirt with black designs on it. I set them on the bed before looking through the door to the living room to see the sun shining brightly through a crack in the curtains.

_Bloody brilliant. More scorching sunlight. I doubt being human would have saved me this pain._

The only problem with being a vampire, in some cases, is that every part of your body is extremely sensitive, so when the sun is driving the humans crazy... I shiver at the thought of purposefully walking out there, but there isn't much that I can do otherwise.

I walk to the window and peek outside, two police cars are parked about three feet form my truck. A small growl emanates from my throat and I turn away. I produce a full length black spaghetti dress that flows out from under my chest, black sandals, and perfectly straight red hair.

" This is different." I turn around to see Todd standing next to me, pants and shirt included, his hair _finally_ brushed and a semi-completely human face staring back at me. Semi seeing as the eyes were the same, much to my joy.

" I kinda like it. Granted, it's not really you, but it'll work. No one else will think twice. Especially after I get the final touch and hide your eyes from jumpy humans."

" The store?"

I nod, " Shall we get going?"

Todd holds out the bag that I had put my little stash of money in the day we moved in, I smile and slip it over my head.

" Just be careful, there are some police outside watching the area, just keep your face hidden for now." I turn around and open the door.

I watch anxiously as Todd walks to the passenger side and gets in before locking the door and going after him. I see a officer get out and hurry toward me as I close the door behind me, " Lock your door."

I click the seat belt and start engine as the officer stops next to my door and tries to open it, " I'm sorry, you can't go anywhere right now. Please step out of the vehicle and go inside."

I shake my head, " I have the right to go to the store, we aren't leaving town... yet." I put the truck in Reverse and pull out while another officer joins in trying to open Todd's door this time. Luckily, he turns away from them and watches me.

I drive away with a the officers scrambling behind us, shaking my head I make our way to Target only to park a little further out. I rush inside and pick up the contacts, grateful that the truck is still just as I left it when I arrive back. Todd shows his annoyance at the contacts by mumbling in Wraith, which I could translate but you wouldn't want me to.

" What do we do once we arrive at the site?"

" I was thinking about that last night... I think I'll park the truck facing the road so that if we need to get out of there quickly it will be simple to floor it out of there. If one of us get caught of something, the other should go back to the apartment and wait at least six hours until starting the search. Now, if all goes smoothly, we should search for any intact Jumper systems if possible to help us figure out what happened and why we ended up on Earth."

He nods, " Why do you drive like this out here?"

I smile, " Why? Am I making you uncomfortable? I do it because I can and there are no cops out here watching this stretch of road. Nothing to stop me."

" The fact that you usually fly your Dart like this is completely unrelated?"

I laugh, " Completely."

Without slowing down, I turn onto the dirt road and speed over the dusty surface until we come to the place that we crashed, I slow to a crawl and do a u-turn until I'm facing the way we came.

" Remember the plan."

Keeping the engine running and my door open, I follow Todd to the debris but something seems off about it.

" Didn't there use to be a large chunk of Jumper over there?" I point to a place where the ground is seriously disturbed.

Todd looks around, " Someone moved the Jumper's pieces. I find no Lantian markings on any of the debris."

" Great. We have nothing to go on." I raise my right hand and rub my temple.

" Now what?"

" I guess we go back to the city, there's nothing here for us."

Todd start back to the truck and I follow, but more slowly, I'm looking for anything. A piece of scrap, anything.

I hear a faint _pf_ sound from behind me, turning around I feel a sharp pain radiate from my left shoulder. I gasp at the suddenness of the sensation and look down, my eyes widening to see a dart with a fuzzy pink tail. Even as I make the connection that this is a tranquilizer dart I start to feel a slight cloudiness coming over my mind. I pull it out and look to where I heard the sound, nothing jumps out and says "HERE!", but there is a discrepancy in the pattern of the closest hill. I narrow my eyes to see what can only be camo. _A trap_.

Another _pf_ is quickly followed by another sharp pain, this time in the right side of my neck, I reach up and yank it out but the cloudiness is already intensifying.

" Faith? Are you all right?" Todd sounds further away then the truck, but I turn around to see him standing next to the red blur. His brown eyes shift from my face to the dart still in my right hand, those beautiful human eyes widening as he starts toward me.

" No!... RUN!" my voice conveys my confusion at my thoughts, the jumble that they are right now, but he doesn't question. Another pain hits me in the back and I feel my legs give way, I watch everything blur as I see the almost indistinguishable red blur speed away and shrink.

Yet another pain in my back and I see blackness at the edge of the blurs and I feel hot dirt under my face, I try to hang on to consciousness but the fight is not mine to win. Just before the blackness takes it's hold, I see a big black blur pass by in the direction of the red one, one of the blurs stops in front of me and four smaller blurs start toward me.

" She doesn't look like a Wraith." the words where distorted to my ears but my fuzzy brain was still able to piece it together.

" Ya, well, neither did the tall one. But he had the same freaky white hair."

" Stop messing around and load it up!"

" Maybe we should dose her one more time, her eyes are still watching us."

" Okay with me."

One of the blurs walks forward and leans down to me, pain sears the left side of my neck and I watch as everything disappears.


	6. Chapter 6

" Okay, that should do it." the voice was feminine, but hazy, like through a long tunnel.

" Do you need anything more while it's unconscious, Doc?"

" No, I don't think so."

" I think it's coming around, get out of there."

" Come on, Jen."

The voices stopped and all I can hear now is the sound of my own heart beating, slowly at first but quicker with each passing second. I open my eyes, it takes a moment for my vision to clear before I see room I'm in. Gray wall, people standing in front of me, but slightly distorted and it isn't my vision. Slowly, I sit up and feel my muscles try to shake off the residual effects of the tranquilizer.

" I'm telling you, she doesn't look like a Wraith."

" IT is a female, maybe young females look more human until the mature."

I push myself to my feet and feel myself sway on the spot, my legs feel like jello and my knees give way, but I don't hit the floor. Instead, something stops me in mid air, then the pain in my shoulder makes itself know and I look over to see glass fogging up from my breathe.

_I'm trapped. I'm drugged and I'm trapped and they all think I'm a young Queen._

" It doesn't look very superior now."

" No, but it does look sick." I raise my head at this voice, I search the faces until I see one person that stands out in my memory.

" McKay?" my voice is rough and I feel my throat scald at the one word.

" How does it know your name, Doctor?"

" Got me."

I look around my little glass enclosure for something to help me pull myself up with, but I only see a small bed bolted to the cement floor. I reach out and flex my muscles, pleased to feel them filled with the power that I am use to. Standing more securely, I look back at McKay, " Rodney? What's going on?"

I wince at the agony those four words cause me but I don't show any other sign of defeat. Something is wrong.

He steps forward and stops inches from the glass, " How do you know my name?"

I lick my lips, " If you... don't know, McKay... then there... is nothing... that I can say."

" Doctor? Do Wraith usually behave this way?" my gaze falls on a young boy, no way that he could be older then nineteen, a newbie.

" The Wraith are very good at playing mind games, but I haven't encountered such as this before."

" Maybe the survivors have been watching us."

" Doubtful, that other Wraith had more important things on his mind than following us."

Fear grips me at McKay's words, what other Wraith? Is he talking about Todd?

" Okay, here's a good question... why does she look like she's about to loose her mind with fear? That can't be Wraith-like."

McKay gets a confused expression as he takes in mine, " Good point. Inexperienced?"

I build up all my strength before I walk up in front of McKay, the glass the only thing separating us, " McKay. Where is Todd?"

" Todd? What in the world is she talking about?"

" McKay! Where's Todd!"

" Calm down. Who is Todd? And since you are showing no signs what-so-ever of being a egomaniac Queen, who are you and what where you doing at the site in the desert?"  
I slam my forehead into the glass before meeting his gaze again, " My name is Faith, that's what you and everyone on Atlantis has ever known me by. In Vegas, I'm Faith O'Neill, and yes, after I chose that name I stuck with on purpose."

" Okay, Faith. Who's this Todd guy that you where screaming for not long ago?"

I bit my lower lip, not the question I want to answer while in a glass box, " Todd... is the name that John gave my Wraith."

" Your Wraith?"

I nod, " I've known him since the Lantians left Pegasus, I've been apart of his Hive ever since. We even had two children together, granted, Alexander wasn't by conventional means, but he welcomed the idea," I look McKay square in the eye and I see him flinch slightly, " Do you know what it is like to lose a child after eight thousand years?"

" Wait, how can anything live that long?" I glance at the Newbie.

" You haven't been here long have you."

He looks at a man standing next to him who is almost as tall as Todd before facing me again, " How did you know?"

" Your lack of knowledge... Wraith can live as long as they have a source to feed on, the same is said for my kind."

McKay holds up his hand, " Hold it right there. What is your kind?"

I shrug, " I'm a vampire, from Earth. And before your imagination gets the best of you all, sunlight is great, I'm not undead or dead, my heart beats strongly, and I have no problem with garlic."

Everyone stills before, but Newbie is the one who loses all color to his skin, " Vampires don't exist."

My laughter makes them flinch, " Well then, the Stargate must be nothing but a hocks, and the Wraith a figment of your imagination. Atlantis is just a legend and nothing more, the Ori are nothing but smoke and mirrors," I pause to look them in the eye, " Get the picture?"

McKay nods, " Yes, got it... so, your children were what? Hybrids?"

I shake my head, " Not like Micheal's, they were experiments. My children were the perfect blend of Wraith and Vampire, they fed both ways but with the two of us they didn't need to look very far. Alex died a solid thousand years before I had Emily."

" Are you saying that there isn't just an untold number of Wraith out there, there is something else too?" the tall man was starting to annoy me.

I glare at him, " No. Your in luck. You see, Emily died two weeks ago. There was a... flaw, in a gene therapy that Atlantis came up with. She was one to the first to die. Todd would have as well if John hadn't allowed him to leave Atlantis."

McKay meets my gaze, " None of what you say has ever happened here. I have never met you, I assume this 'Micheal' of your is our Marcus, you haven't said as much but I'm guessing that 'John' is John Sheppard. But in this world did you get here?"

I exhale to calm myself down, " We don't know. I was flying the Jumper with Todd behind John's, taking on this super Hive that was heading for Earth, when this... blinding white light appeared in front of us. The next thing I know, I'm under pounds of scrap metal with a re-bar imbedded in my abdomen. Todd was unharmed for the most part, we say your vehicles headed toward us and we decided that being there wasn't the best place."

" So you ran?" this seemed ill logical to Newbie.

I nod, " If you were in our position, you would have to. At the time, we were both confused, had no clue what had happened. We didn't know for sure _who_ was coming toward us. All I knew was that we were on Earth somehow and that our Jumper was completely totaled."

" Jumper? You mean your Gate Ship?" McKay seemed perplexed at my name.

I smile at him, " Let me guess... John never got to Atlantis, did he."

" Why would you say that?"

My smile widens, " Because, from what I heard, you tried to name the Jumper 'Gate Ship One' on the rescue mission to save us from this Hive. John wouldn't have it and decided the Puddle Jumper was more appropriate."

McKay got a disgusted look on his face, " Puddle Jumper? What an awful name for-"

There was a electron click behind him before the gray door opened to reveal Dr. Keller. Rodney straightened up and hurried to her side but she held up her hand and gripped his with her other, her gaze darted to mine before turning away, " We have to talk, Rodney."

I watched with a sinking sensation as the door closed behind them, the look on Newbie's face wasn't much better, he was just as clueless about this as I. Tall Guy didn't seem effected one bit except that he was gripping his gun a little more securely, probably waiting to see if I'll take a chance and try to escape while there are only three of them left. I roll my eyes and turn away from the glass, I glance at my once black dress with disgust. The next second I see the sandy dust dissolve away leaving me perfectly presentable.

" How did you do that?" I turn around to see Newbie watching me with alarmed eyes.

I shake my head, " Just something that I can do. I don't need to buy clothes."

Tall Guy sneers in my direction, " What else are you not telling us?"

I glare at him with enough loathing to potentially melt the glass, instead, I step forward and place my right hand flat on the cool surface. The three of them raise their guns but when I don't do anything Newbie lowers his, slowly so that they can see, I extend my talons until they are at their full length. I barely tap the glass with my pointer talon and the glass spider-webs out in a network of miniature fractures.

" Wow. That glass is an inch thick. How did you do that?" he was the only one who seemed genuinely impressed at my display.

I smile at him, purposely showing my lengthened fangs, " What can I say? It's who I am. Actually, there is nothing that any of you could do to stop me if I wanted out of here. Bullets hurt me, sure, but all they _really_ do his seriously piss me off."

The door clicks again and opens to admit Rodney and Keller back in, Rodney looks like he's about to be sick and Keller just looks worried. When they see me with my talons on the broken glass and my dying smile, fangs still visible, Rodney pauses while Keller jumps slightly.

I lower my hand, retracting my talons and fangs simultaneously, before daring to ask, " What is it?"

McKay glances at Keller from the corner of his eye before walking toward me. He stands in front of the glass for a few seconds, a look of absolute concentration on his face, " Don't take this the wrong way. Jen took a sample of your blood to run tests on, see if you really were a Wraith, stuff like that. Well, she found something kind of disturbing in the results." he stops and looks at Keller who slowly walks forward to stand next to him.

" Um, your test came back negative on everything Wraith, so we can say with certainty that you aren't one now. But, ah, the tests also came up with some hormones that shouldn't be in anyone's body."

She pauses and looks up at McKay, for no reason at all I feel my temper rise and I clench my fist, " Just spit it out!"

Keller jumps again and faces me, " You have traces of Progesterone and Estrogen in your blood, the Estrogen isn't very unusual, but the Progesterone is only seen when someone is-"

" Pregnant." suddenly, my anger just a second ago made perfect sense. I stumbled back and fell on top of the bed, my body tingling like I had ants crawling over me. My breathing hitches as I look down and place my left hand over my abdomen, closing my eyes I search my body. Sure enough, there's a heart beat that is faster then my own, but there is something off about it. I search deeper and am shocked to hear _two_ heartbeats besides mine.

My eyes fly open and I start to hyperventilate with overwhelming shock. I see McKay banging on the glass but I can't hear anything except for the separate hearts inside me. Vaguely aware of the significance, I watch as Keller opens a previously unseen door and enters my glass cage. My gaze follows her as she walks to me and kneels in front of me, concern on her face, her lips moving but I still can't hear anything but the hearts. I catch movement out of the corner of my eye, I snap my head toward it in time to see McKay gab a needle into my arm. The sting that follows is nothing compared to what I have felt, but the involuntary action of my muscles relaxing caught me by surprise. Inside me, the two little hearts slow as the drug penetrates my system, my slowing as well. I feel two pairs of hands lowering me against the cot and a remarkable rush of resentment floods through me, practically over riding the effect of the drug.

My senses clear and I look at Keller's fearful expression, I glance up at the person who had injected me to see a unhappy McKay holding the needle, my indignation increases. I lift my head and curse at him loudly in Wraith, pleased to see his eyes widen as he not only recognizes the language, but as he realizes what I'm saying.

Keller turns to McKay, " What did she just say?"

" And in what?" Newbie looked worried for his own sanity.

McKay inched away from me as I shifted back up into a sitting position, " I'd rather not repeat what she _said_, as what she was speaking, simple. It was Wraith, very fluent at that."

I look up to glare at him with as much wrath as I can muster, " Compliments wont put you back in my good graces, _Doctor_."

Keller stands and I turn my attention back to her, " He was only doing what I told him, if you want to be mad at someone, here I am."

My fury lessens at her offer, I glance at McKay to see him paler than his usual as he stares at Keller like it might be his last time seeing her, I smile wickedly at his expression before turning back to Keller who is rethinking her offer, " I don't care who ordered it done, he is still the one who did it. As for you taking the blame, I don't think you want to honor you decision to take the blame. Granted, I _think_ was joking when I threatened to kill him. Can't be entirely sure though."

Newbie looks startled, " She threatened to kill you? Why didn't you run out?"

" Because you don't run from a predator, that only seals you fate."

I nod, " Very good, McKay. The fact that the anger I felt is slowly sinking into the darkest regions of my mind has nothing to do with it, I'm sure. Just remember, my fuse is still awfully short, don't test me."

" Wasn't going to."

" It might be wise."

Keller shakes her head and waves her hand at me to get my attention, my head snaps toward her, " Sorry to interrupt, but I'm just a little curious as to why the sedative was needed?"

I cock my head to right, " Sedative, huh? No wonder it was so easy to push out. You want to know the reason behind my... _episode_. Okay, one word... twins."

" Twins!" five separate voices said at the same time, I was about to comment when a horrible screeching sound started on the other side of the door.

"_Sir! We have a breach! I repeat! We have a breech!_" the voice came over Tall Guy's radio.


	7. Chapter 7

"_**Sir! We have a breach! I repeat! We have a breech!**__**" the voice came over Tall Guy's radio.**_

He activates his side of the radio, " Report, _what_ has breeched?"

" _A red truck plowed through the front gate a few seconds ago, sir. From the looks of it, it is headed straight for the Hanger._"

I gasp, making Keller and McKay jump, " Don't you dare hurt that truck or it's driver!"

Tall Guy glances at me, " Why?"

" Because, that's my truck," I turn to McKay, " how long had I been out since you tranqed me in the desert?"

He looks at a watch on his wrist, " About an hour and a half."

" Shit! He didn't wait six hours. Of course, if it where him in here I wouldn't have."

" Who 'him'?" Tall Guy had moved into the glass entrance way.

I sigh, " Who do you think? Todd. My Wraith. Father of my children. And if you so much as _graze_ him with a bullet or harm a white hair on his head, you don't even want to know what I have planned for you."

" _Sir! The intruder is braking in front of the Hanger, should we take care of the driver?_"

I launch to my feet and lung at him, completely ignoring the raised weapon, " No!" the gun fires once but misses me.

" _Sir?_"

I push him out of the frame until his back slams into the concrete wall, " If you do anything to him, your death will be slow and agonizing."

" Threatening wont get you what you want."

I hiss at him as he grips his gun, " It will if I threaten to bite you."

" Hm, immortality, not so bad."

I smile evilly at his stupidity, " I wouldn't turn you. I make you suffer more than any human has ever known. More than the monster who killed Alex."

" How? Drain me dry?" he wasn't taking me seriously.

_There isn't time to explain the venom-thing to them, not when there are men ready to kill Todd._

I grab his left wrist and pull it up to my mouth, I sink my fangs into the flimsy flesh and ignore the juicy blood trying to flow down my throat. Instead, I inject _one_ drop of pain causing venom into is blood stream before releasing him with a single drop of heal. He watches the two puncture mark heal, leaving not a scar behind.

" What did you do?"

I step back as I detect a crease of pain between his eyes, " Giving you a sample of what your in for. Keep in mind, this only a drop."

" _Sir?_"

" You can end it any time by allowing Todd in here. Bring him to me and he wont give a flip about you."

Dr. Keller runs toward him when he slides down the wall, pained grunts starting to raise in volume, but I grab her arm and yank her back behind me, " Just leave him be. It wont kill him."

" How do you know?"

" Think of what I said about, Alex. I killed his murderer the same way, only he bled to death with at least a liter of the stuff still burning him alive."

" But he hasn't done anything."

I nod, " Exactly. Todd is probably watching men point rifles at his head who are in turn waiting for this man to give the order. He hesitated. Didn't think that I had it in me to do good on my threat. I lost Todd once, I'm not going through that again."

" What if he cooperates. You just going to bleed him dry?"

" The fact that you think so little of me disturbs me on many levels. If he cooperates, I will give him the only antidote there is to counteract the venom."

" _Sir? Requesting permission to take target out?_"

I walk toward the writhing man, " Do you accept?"

The pain is to much for him to speak, instead he repeatedly nods his head. Pleased, I kneel beside him bite his wrist again, injecting the venom that neutralizes. Immediately, he relaxed against the wall as the pain creases on his face dissipate.

" _Sir?_"

Tall Guy reaches with shaking hand to the radio, " Request denied. Bring subject down to level three, section eight, corridor five."

" _But, sir-_"

" That's an order!"

" _Yes, sir. On our way._"

He releases the radio and looks at me, " Now what?"

I stand and look around, McKay and Keller are still by the glass cage, the other two soldiers are two feet away lowering their weapons now that Tall Guy is no longer writhing in pain. Glancing to the gray door, I notice a little glowing red light, most likely signaling that the door is locked. I squint at it and in three seconds the electronic click tells me that it is unlocked just as the light turns green.

" What the?" Newbie noticed the door as well.

Walking to the door, " Do not worry. I think I'll go meet Todd half way."

" You don't know your way around."

I glance over my shoulder as my hand encircles the handle, " Thanks for your concern, but I don't need to know where I'm going to find him." I smile as I turn around and slip through the open door. I close the door behind me so as to slow those hurrying after me, without looking back I turn right and run down the corridor.

When I reach the end I turn left automatically and head to a door with an up arrow over stairs, I plow through it and race up the stairs five at a time. As I near level two I start to hear voices above me, I pause long enough to peak up through the gap between the railing. Movement catches my attention a few flights up, my heart soars as I realize this must be the escort of the previous potential murderers of Todd. Which means...

I smile triumphantly and I jump over the next ten steps to the next level where I stop and watch the humans travel closer down. Pressing myself against the cold metal of the railing I see the lead catch sight of me.

" Just a sec. Who are you?" he holds up his right fist to show the men behind him.

I lean forward to get a better look at the people behind him, " You going to level three, section eight, corridor five?"

The man raises his gun in preparation, " Yes, why?"

My smile widens as I hurry up the stairs toward them, " Perfect. Then you have someone amongst you whom I'm _very_ interested in seeing."

The man looks rushed as I near but doesn't try to stop me, " Ma'am? I must ask you to stop and turn around."

I shake my head, " Nice try. Todd?"

" Faith?" sweet music...

I push past the five men in front of me until I'm on the next level up, standing directly before me is Todd. Just as I left him, minus the metal handcuffs around his wrist. I step toward him and touch the cuffs, which immediately fall away, I don't need to extend my talons all the way to us them.

" Sir?" I throw a glare over my shoulder to the young man who interrupted my moment.

" Shut up. Go away." turning away I wrap my arms around waist, seeing as I was one stair down and I am short enough as it is compared to him.

Securely fastened to his side, I accompany the unit back down the stair to the third level, I don't even mind that McKay and Tall Guy are waiting in front of the door leading to my glass cage. McKay's eyes widen as he detects me hanging onto Todd a mist the men with fully armed weapons. That, and Todd is a sight to see, especially now when he is disguised.

" Well, this is unusual."

I glance at him, " Hey, McKay. Finally, we meet on good terms. As you may have already guessed, this is, Todd."

He nods, " I figured that bit out for myself, thanks. Although, I must say I wasn't expecting him to look so... not ordinary, but... common, minus the hair anyway. At least, for Vegas."

I shake my head at his stumble for the right word, " Are you saying I do good work?"

" You did this?"

" No, but I paid the guy who did."

Tall Guy sigh and looks away from us, I detach myself from my happy place and step toward him, " I'm sorry for hurting you. I was afraid that you would give the order that would end my reason to stay sane. You have to understand, I've lived with him on a Hive for the last ten _thousand_ years, we had a son for eight of those ten thousand years. Then, a few years ago he disappeared. In the search for him, I came across John and Atlantis in Teyla's village. I joined, figuring that it would be easier to find Todd with others than just myself. Sixteen and a half years after he disappeared, _John_ is the one who found him, in an underground cell in the company of the Genii. After all that, I wasn't going to have you take him away from me... again. Especially not now."

Tall Guy stiffened and so did McKay, I didn't know why until I felt his hand on my shoulder, I smile and turn around to wrap my arms around his chest again.

Tall Guy shrugs, " Whatever, I horde no ill will." with that, he turned away and walked down the corridor leading to a bay door.

McKay studied Todd before waving the armed escort away, " Follow me. I was able to set up some suitable quarters for you while you disappeared to find him."

Todd glances at me and I feign innocence, we follow McKay down a few different corridors before arriving at an obvious guest area, minus the two guards outside the door McKay stops at. I look at McKay as he turns to face us, " Suitable for whom?"

" Just a precaution that my boss didn't want to forget. Anyway, this is only temporary, hopefully. There are some bigwigs flying in tomorrow who want to meet you."

I nod, " You mean question. Has nothing to do with Todd being a Wraith, I'm sure."

Rodney shrugs guiltily, " I didn't say it. I'll come escort you to the meeting in the morning when they arrive. Good night." he walks past us and vanishes around a corner.

A click in front of me catches my attention, one of the guards opened the door and gestures me inside. I grab Todd's hand behind my back and enter the room, the door is closed behind us. I switch on the light to see gray wall, ivory sheets on a full-sized bed, one light blue chair, and a night stand with a white lamp on top.

" Home sweet home." I mumble under my breathe.

Todd's hand disappears from my grip and I look around to see him walking to the chair, I head to the foot of the bed which is across from the chair, " How are you?"

I glance up to see Todd surveying me, " Fine, why?"

" You look stressed. Did something happen?"

I shake my head, " Nothing bad. I just learned something startling."

" What?"

I grin, " I'm pregnant with twins."

The rest of the night was similar to the first night in Vegas, only this time it was a celebration.


	8. Chapter 8

" Do they expect us to tell them everything we know, or what?" I am starting to tire of seeing the back Rodney's head.

" Honestly, I'm not sure. This one guy from Belgium, or some other European country, is going to drive you nuts at some point."

I cock my head, " About what?"

He exhales, " Your pregnancy, mainly."

I nod, " One of those. Afraid I'll take-over-the-world-with-my-offspring-as-an-army sort."

" Basically. Personally, I think he watch to many invasion movies as a child."

I grin, " Or he's read to many Stargate files."

McKay laughs, " Doubtful, but all to possible."

He opens a door in front of him and holds it open for myself and Todd to walk through, when he enters behind us he motions us to sit in black chair at the end. He takes one on my right, the table is empty but soon others start to arrive. A few of them give us a wide birth, like one of us might decide that one of them looks just to appetizing to resist. Out of the ten people who arrive, I recognize three. General O'Neill, General Landry, and Mr. Woolsey.

" If no one objects, I'd like to begin." Landry speaks to the table at large.

No one does, " Okay, according to this report made by Dr. McKay here, you go by, Faith... O'Neill."

I glance at O'Neill to see him straighten up in his chair as he turns his head toward me in the ever-so-O'Neill way, " Yes."

" And this Wraith here you call, Todd?"

I grin, " Blame John Sheppard for the name, but, yes."

" First of all, how did this," he motions with his hand between us, " come to be?"

I cross my hands and place them on the table in front of me, " As McKay also should have placed in his report, we aren't from this reality. On that note, I met Todd when he crashed into this meadow on a planet that the Lantians left me on. A thousand years later, I had Alexander, it was then that I knew that Todd here wasn't like the others. He was... pleased, with our son. Unfortunately, he died a thousand years ago, and close to nineteen years ago Todd disappeared. That's how I met Atlantis, I was in Teyla's village when John showed up. I joined them, and two and a half years later, John found Todd."

" Very nice story, not the answer to what I asked, but nice all the same."

" Speaking of child'en, I hear a disturbing 'umor that you are not only pregnant, but with _twins_."

My eyes narrow at the spiny little man, " So what if I am?"

" I find tha' a W'aith/Vampire hyb'id rather te'ifying. How can we know fo' sure that these offsp'ing of you's will not ha'm the people of this wo'ld?"

I shake my head as my anger starts to resurface, " First of all, our Atlantis trusted us when I was pregnant with Emily, secondly... how dare you. My children will have _both_ parents, allowing them to feed _both_ ways without disturbing the general public. That, and there not going to be mindless monster with only one thing on there mind. John and our McKay greatly enjoyed Emily's company when we visited Atlantis."

" Yes, bu' as you said, this is no' you' 'eality. How can we know for sure?"

I close my eyes to try and focus my raging thoughts, " I guess you'll just have to trust me. This isn't my first, I know what I'm doing."

A woman with a France flag in front of her jumps in, " What are we suppose to do until then? Wait nine months to see if your right?"

I smile at her, " Actually, all you have to wait is five months. My gestation is quicker than humans."

" Because you aren't one, are you."

" Of course I'm not, would I have lived ten thousand years if I was? And don't point out Todd's involvement because he was _feeding_, not giving."

" Wha' if having two is to much for you and they... get away from you?"

I realize that his question should in no way offend me, but my anger flared and I stood up from my chair. I saw Todd stiffen and shift to the edge of his chair in preparation.

" How _dare_ you!-"

" Oh, please. This is the first time you are having twins. Much to keep track of, no?"

I felt my talons extend without consciously giving the order, " You'd be surprised what I can keep track of. I can control multiple systems that I'm no where near, I can keep track of _Ronan_." I watched as everyone except Todd, McKay, and O'Neill shrank back at seeing my talons.

" How can we be ce'tain that they wont go 'ogue?"

I hiss aggressively, I probably would have jumped the man sitting on the other side of the table if Todd hadn't reached out and held my arm with a firm grip before standing himself.

" Dr. McKay, I think it might be best if we leave." it was the first time he had spoken in front of these people and you could see the surprise on their faces. I grin evilly.

" Yes, perhaps your right. I don't see any reason why you should be allow to return to your... apartment. We have the address, you may pick up your truck outside the Hanger."

Todd bowed his head toward Woolsey, which is actually like the highest recognition that I've ever seen him give anyone besides John.

McKay stands and walks us out, the whole way up to the surface Todd keeps a hand on my shoulder just as a reminder. The sunlight outside is very bright and I feel my stomach turn as it hits my skin. McKay hands me the keys but I motion towards Todd, " He can drive."

I pull myself up into the passenger seat, McKay standing back with a doubtful expression on his face at Todd's driving ability. But I figure he got here, so what could be the problem? He watched me drive, he knows how.

The engine starts and I pull my seat belt on as the truck starts to move away from McKay's still form. I am vaguely aware of a chain link fence off to the side of the entrance with a truck sized gap in it.

" How are you feeling?"

I turn my head away from my window, I smile when I see that he took his contacts out and put them in the case, presently placed on the dash board.

" Fine. Pleased that we're going home, finally. A little tired maybe."

" Do you think that man will give you any trouble?"

I shake my head, " No. Besides, there isn't a thing he can do. He can't kill me."

Todd hands me my bag without moving his eyes away from the road, " McKay gave me this back before I got in, he put his and Keller's numbers in."

I flip open the pouch to see the cells Larsen gave me on top of the money still inside, " How nice," I lean my head against the head rest of my seat before closing my eyes, " wake me when we get there."


	9. Chapter 9

I open my eyes, I recognize the ceiling above me as the one in our bedroom, but I don't remember getting into bed. _He carried me in_. Yawning, I stretch my arms above me, my fingers brushing against the cold metal of the twisting design to replace the old fashion head boards. In the living room, I hear a knock at the door and I groan internally at the thought of getting up to answer it. Fortunately, the knock ceases when the click of the deadbolt is released.

" Um, hi. I'm Deputy Frost, I have a warrant to search this premises." the voice was grainy, obviously male, and preaching to the _wrong_ person.

" Shit." I roll out of bed, sending the white sheets flying, my feet hit the floor and I hurry to the closed door leading to the living room.

" Your cooperation is greatly appreciated. Okay, people, look for anything unusual."

I pause with my hand on the door knob at these words, anything? I turn around and glance around the room, I can think of at least one thing unusual, hurrying to the night stand on the right side of the bed I open on of the drawers to see the Wraith stunner that Todd had had with him when we crashed. I grimace as I hear heavy footsteps heading toward the door, grabbing the stunner I close the drawer and around on the spot looking for the best place to hide it until they leave. The best I can find is the duffel that still holds the majority of my winnings.

The door opens just as I zip the duffel up, " Hey, we got a woman in here."

I stand up and glare at the young Sargent just as another one shows up beside him, " Better bring her out here with the other one."

The first Sargent motions for me to go through the door, " Come on, Honey. Go join your boyfriend."

I arch my eyebrow, " Honey? You wish." I walk past him to see ten people ransacking my apartment, Todd standing in a corner out of the way with a rather irked expression on his face as he watches the humans moving around him. I sigh when I reach him and wrap my arms around his slim frame, I narrow my eyes when a slightly balding man steps away from the group toward us while glancing at a piece of paper in his hand, " You... Faith O'Neill?"

I nod, " Who want to know? And what is all of this about?"

He lowers the paper, " I'm Deputy Frost. This is in relation to a finger print that we found at the crime scene in the apartment next to yours. I believe you remember CSI asking you the night we discovered her body. Your story was awfully flimsy."

" What finger print?"

" Found a print that we ran through the computers. Came up as someone named Nicole Lucea _Faith_ Johnson, deceased, with your picture." the Deputy looked pointedly at me, like he was waiting for a full blown confession.

I shrug, " So?"

" You ain't dead. Instead, your here with this somewhat startling man," he pauses as he produces a file out of a black brief label LVPD, he flips it open and starts looking through the pages, " Says here that your disappearance was reported by your parents, a JoAnne and Christian Johnson the morning of you vanishing. There was a broken window in the living room, but nothing more, not a hair nor a fiber to trace. After a year and a half, your body was found just outside of a campground on the Washington coast. You were identified by dental alone.

Now, a year later, you show up alive with a man as your companion. From my perspective, your death is starting to look like a phony to get everyone to stop looking for you and your... kidnapper." on the last word the Deputy turns his attention to Todd.

I'm completely shocked by his story, the fact that I'm _dead_ in this reality is seriously twisted, I can only hope that He didn't kill me and that I just wasn't up to the change here. It's kinda depressing to think my family has accepted my death and has no hope of ever seeing me again, but the fact that my print ended up at a crime scene has me very disturbed.

" I don't know what your talking about." my voice is shaking at the realization that these people think that I... what? Ran away with Todd and faked my own death?

Deputy Frost grins, " I thought you might say that. That's why I called the grieving parents, they agreed to come down a see if maybe their daughter is alive out of pure hope. They're in a car outside right now waiting for us to give them the go ahead."

I pull away from Todd and take a step toward Frost, " You heartless little bastard. Do you _know_ what your putting those people through, letting them hope that their dead child is really alive?"

" Call me all sorts of names that you like, you've done worse to them then I ever can." he turns around to a lady inspector, he bobs his head in the direction of the door and the lady nods and leaves.

I feel Todd behind me as I glare at Frost as he faces me again with a victorious grin, " I can't wait to hear the bull you spin to get out of this one... Nicole."

I lung at him but Todd was ready and fastens his arms around my torso and hips, if I had really wanted to kill Frost all I would have had to do is push Todd away and jump him. The fact that I _let_ Todd pull me back is the only reason the he knows I'm not serious.

Todd releases me just as I hear a sweet little voice scream, " Sissy, Sissy, Sissy, Sissy!" over and over again, and becoming louder the closer it comes.

I flinch not only at the little voice, but the deep gasps at the door. I turn away from the cruel Deputy to, but before I can turn all the way a warm force smashes into me. I raise my arms and look down in shock to see a head of wavy red hair snuggling into my stomach.

" Nicole?" I look up to see my Mom watching in amazement, my Dad standing next her.

Frost looks around, " Let's leave these people to sort this out. Take a lunch break, or coffee, whatever."

Almost immediately, the ten people invading my apartment leave, all except for Frost who take a relaxed posture in my recliner. I glare at him as my parents walk closer.

_Don't freak out. Don't freak out. They aren't _really_ your parents, yours are in your reality. Just lie to your best ability and get out._

But before I can even think of something to say, they wrap their arms around my shoulders and Mom starts crying.

" Mommy? Is Sissy coming home with us?" I look down to see dark brown eyes watching me with a expression of absolute delight.

_Shit_._ Where's McKay when you need him?_

" Yes, please, Nicole. Tell us, are you going home?" Frost is pressing his luck.

I glare with much venom at him, if Todd didn't step into my line of sight I might have done something I would regret later. Maybe. No, what I need to do is find my cell and get McKay out here to fix this screwed up situation. I lean back a little to see around Todd to Frost, who is lazily lounging watching my parents have a heartache. Without taking my gaze off of him, I unwind Kaylee's little arms from around my thighs, she squeaks a protest but doesn't push it. Todd watches me with mild suspicion as I walk past him to stand in front of the weaselly little man taking pleasure in my discomfort.

" How do you feel now?" he grins up at me with absolute satisfaction.

I extend my fangs and produce what I like to call Sleepy Time Venom, faster then anyone could see, I lean forward and bite through his pale skin. Ignoring the hot pulsing blood I inject a fair amount into his blood stream. Almost immediately, his head lulls backwards and his breathing becomes deeper.

" What-?" Mom noticed my new position, great.

I pull back after healing the bite marks before turning back to face them, my fangs gone, " I'm sorry. I'm not _your_ daughter. You are my parents somewhere else, but not here. If you will calmly wait here, I have to go make phone call." I turn away and walk stiffly into the bedroom. I find my bag on the bed, the ninety thousand spilled over it with the two cells neatly placed on my night stand. I curse the police for their looking through my money as I swipe one of the phones up, I flip it open and activate the phone book. I know I found mine because there is Larsen's name along with Keller's, McKay's, and a number labeled Fiance.

I smile as I press the call button for McKay, placing the sleek phone to my right ear I flop onto the only part of the bed not buried in money. I listen to the line ring four times before I hear McKay's annoyed greeting.

" McKay! Please tell me you can get here quickly."

" Faith? Ya, I can... what's going on?"

" Police with warrants... an idiot Deputy bringing my parents of this reality to Vegas... my little sister clinging to my legs... take your pick."

" Why are the police there? How did they get your parents there?"

" How else? They found a finger print at a crime scene next door. I, nor Todd, did anything to cause the death of the lady so don't ask."

The sound of rotors pulsing through the air is heard in the background, " Wasn't going to. I'll be there in about five minutes." I hear a click and I pull my phone away to see _**call disconnected**_. He hung up on me.

I roll my eyes and close the cell as I walk back to the door, I slide out and close it as well. Mom and Dad are sitting on the couch, watching Todd watch Kaylee who is running around the living room that only a three year old could have. Calmly, I walk over to Todd and lean against him while Kaylee spots me and makes a bee line.

" Nicole? Why?" I glance up to see Mom watching me with pained eyes.

I glare at the sleeping Frost who I feel a great sense of anger toward right now, " I told you-"

" Yes, I heard what you said. Your supposedly not my child, but you look like her, you have her expressions, and you have the red truck that she always said she was going to get. Now, why?"

I close my eyes and shake my head, it feels like my heart is about to shatter into a million pieces, I've waited for the moment I would talk to my family ever since I joined Atlantis. But not this way.

" Is it because you didn't think we'd approve of this man? Is that why you ran away?"

I lower my head to hide the tears suddenly spilling from my closed eyes, Todd holds me against his side while Kaylee just shuffles with.

Luckily, I don't have to endure this anymore, I can hear rotor blades in the near distance. I lift my head and peer out the slight gap in the curtains to see police running everywhere as dust and debris flies all over the place. I smirk as I see black military helicopter land in the middle of the parking area. _Leave it to, McKay_.

I quickly compose myself and pull away from Todd, detaching Kaylee so that I can walk, I go to the door and open it in time to see McKay jump to the ground with Mr. Woolsey, who saunters up to the lead officer out there, I watch as Rodney slips in our direction without being seen. I open the door just before he can knock, " Thank you, McKay. Get in here." I grab his wrist and pull hi through the doorway.

I see him glance at my parents still sitting on the couch, a little alarmed at the sudden arrival. McKay also sees Kaylee now attached to Todd's legs, the fact of which I have to smile at as he just stands there. This isn't the first time a little one has become one with his legs. Much to my satisfaction, he completely ignores Frost and sits in the chair across from the couch.

" Hello. I'm Dr. Rodney McKay. I work... for the government."

Mom scoots to the edge, " Are you the reason my baby disappeared? Or is it the man my other baby is attacking?"

McKay hesitates, " Well, I can't answer those questions. And unless you both sign Non-Disclosure agreements, I never can. I can say with some certainty that the man your daughter are attacking, isn't the reason for her disappearance."

" I said my other daughter, not both of them."

McKay smiles, " I know you did. _I_ said they both were. Faith just in a... different way."

" McKay! You are _not_ telling my parents about my life." he turns his head toward me and I narrow my eyes. He nods and faces my parents again.

" Anyway, if you sign, you will be able to understand things a little more clearly. Most of the answers wont be at all pleasant, one in particular will be rather depressing. But it might be best for you to know the truth. My boss is dealing with the police and soon we can get rid of the Deputy here so as to get to business."

I see Frost stir in the recliner, " May have to speed up your plans, McKay."

He turns to Frost in time to see him open his eyes and glance wildly around until his gaze finds Rodney, " Who are you?"

I could see McKay buckle down mentally for the fight ahead, " Dr. McKay. Government."

" Why are you here?"

He smiles, " Faith, called after you... fell asleep. She and Todd are under our protection."

" Diplomatic immunity?"

" Ya, sort of. Now, my boss has just over ridden your warrant so you have no reason to be sitting in the apartment."

" I'm investigating a murder." like that gave him the right.

" Not here and with these people. Leave them alone, if you do not... well, let's just say you don't want to know what I can do. Legally."

I smile triumphantly as he concedes defeat and leaves my apartment, " Nice."

" Your welcome," he turns back to my parents, " now, about those agreements?"

" We'll sign whatever you want us to sign if it means we can finally know what's been going on."

Kaylee finally releases Todd and runs to Mom, I have to hand it to him, nine thousand years of experience with his own children gave the ability to masterfully deal with my almost-four-year-old sister. I watch as McKay produces two single pages of government paper work, Mom signs her's and Dad follows suit.

Rodney puts the paper back in the case next to the chair before facing them again, " The first thing I think you need to realize is that even though Faith is your daughter, she isn't _your_ daughter. She comes from an entirely different reality, a different Earth with different events to make up it's history. Todd along with her. I did some research after they left earlier, the Nicole of our reality, unfortunately, did die last year and there isn't anything that we can do about that.

In truth, this young woman behind me isn't even human, nor young. She is a ten thousand year old vampire who has seen and done things that none of us can possibly imagine." he pauses as mom and dad both look at me with disbelieving eyes.

I step toward McKay and lower my head to his right ear, " Maybe you should let me explain. My parents are probably hungry, go get something to eat." I pull back to see him nod and stand, pulling his jacket firmly into place. I stand behind the chair he had been occupying as my parents tell him what they would like him to bring back. McKay is at the door before he stops and looks back at me with a troubled expression, I shake my head and throw my truck key toward him, " Don't crash it."

He grins before closing the door behind him, I wait until the rev of my engine blends into the others on the road. Sighing, I sit in the chair and meet my parents gaze, my heart suddenly heavy with reluctance.

" If all of this is true... what happened?" mom grips Kaylee's little shoulders as she asks this.

I glance at Todd as he maneuvers to my side, just out of arms reach, before meeting her blue eyes, " The night I disappeared... I sacrificed myself to a madman who had broken into our home, his intent was rather clear as he had a sharp ax on his person. I'll spare you the terror of what happened over the next year, but it was enough to burn into my mind and I haven't forgotten even after ten thousand years.

The night that I was saved was also the night that was going to die. Eric, the vampire who found me, killed Him and decided to try and save me by turning me. In my reality, it worked and I was turned into something that even a vampire would find out of this world...

Three days after this, I was taken against my will by these being who looked like humans with a bad sense of fashion. They took me to a place, a cell, and starved me. When I no longer had possession of any rational thought, they released me on a planet to slaughter them," I point my thumb at Todd, " I killed five before coming to my senses and escaping. Fifty years later he showed up and welcomed me into his Hive."

" Hive?" dad looked confused, I didn't blame him.

I nod, " Todd is what is known as a Wraith. Think of him as the Pegasus galaxy version of a vampire, minus the fangs and blood."

" Well, what does he feed on then?"

I smile slightly at them, how to break this softly? " You. Humans. Mainly your life, your energy. There's a feeding slit on the palm of his right hand, it acts as his fangs."

Mom glances at Todd, " Thought he looked rather different."

I laugh ruefully, " This is nothing, Mom. The only thing that is remotely unaltered at this moment is his hair. He looks entirely different when he takes his face off... as apposed to putting it on." I smile as mom looks away from Todd sharply.

" What does he look like normally?" leave it to dad.

I turn to look at Todd, he meets my gaze, cocking his head slightly before turning away and walking to the bathroom where all his stuff is still, thankfully, untouched.

I face forward when the door closes behind him, " You'll see in a few minutes, I warn you, it's not something that you'll get used to right away."

Kaylee worms her way out of mom's grip and runs into my knees with a big smile, " I like him."

I grin at her as she reaches for my hands, " So do I."

Dad turns away from the closed door, " What else happened?"

I look up from Kaylee playing with my fingers, " I was placed in a high position among the Hive, only because I was the only being that they could feed on continuously, but still. Nine thousand years ago, I became the mother to the first Wraith-Vampire hybrid. I named my son, Alexander, and he showed all the doubters just what he could do. Todd accepted him without question, even though he was conceived by rather unconventional means. Unfortunately, he was murdered a thousand years ago. Then, Todd disappeared nineteen years ago and I detached from the Hive in search of him... I searched for fifteen years before I found a group of people who were obviously not from around there. Col. John Sheppard, he reminded remarkably of Alex as far as his sense of humor went. I returned with them to the city of Atlantis, the same city that I was starved in. I stayed with them for a year before I got the chance to return to Earth for the first time in so long. A year and a half later, I detached from them as well when Sheppard showed up saying he had seen Todd.

A few months later after reuniting with him and the Hive, I had our second child, Emily... she died two weeks ago from a disease as a result of a gene therapy that was suppose to take away the Wraith need to feed. I nearly lost Todd to the same thing..." I pause as the flood gates break that I had worked so hard to build. It's not that I am overly emotional or anything, it's just that... I don't take lose well, especially when it is the ones close to me.

A heavy sigh rushes out as I close my eyes to concentrate on stopping the memories from taking their hold. I hear someone stand from the crouch and a heartbeat move directly in front of me before a warm, soft hand brushes my cheek. I open my eyes and look up to see Mom standing above me with a concerned expression on her face. I didn't mean to, but her thoughts were radiating out from her mind so I wasn't ready to block them. What had her so concerned was that she had just realized that I had lost two children, she was afraid that I was depressed because of it.

I reach up and grasp her hand, " I'm not depressed. Todd is safe and... I'm good as far as children goes right now."

Her eyebrows scrunch together, " What?"

I drop my hand, Mom does the same, " I'm pregnant. Twins."

Dad's head snaps up to meet my eyes, " After only two weeks?"

I nod, " It wasn't planned. But I'm very pleased at the prospect."

" When will they be born?" Mom had stepped back and was surveying my slim form.

" Five months. Vampire gestation is quicker than human. Kinda nice on occasion."

" Do you think that we might be able to see them when their born?" Mom looked hopeful.

I smile wickedly, " I would hope so... seeing as by the time you get down here, if I call you the minute their born, and it takes you about a day to get here they will be fully grown."

Mom's eyes widen at my claim, " _Fully grown_! You poor thing..."

I throw my head back as I burst into laughter, " Not at all... it was very convenient when we inhabited Pegasus. Although, it is sort of irritating when you one year old is hitting on a guy who is twenty plus years older."

Mom raises her eyebrow, " Who-"

" Don't ask... it put Sheppard out of my good graces for a few months."

I hear the door leading from the bathroom to the bedroom open and close and I look up to focus on the bedroom door. Curious, I cock my head as I stand up. Kaylee shuffles behind me with her little hands grasping the back of my black baby-doll shirt, I look over my shoulder to see her smiling up at me. I shake my head and her smile disappears, " I'm coming." the stubbornness in her voice was impressive, but not tolerable for this time. I shake my head and point to mom, " I'll be right back."

She shrugs and with slumped little shoulders walks over to mom. _She sure does know how to roll in the guilt_. Sighing, I turn back to the door and take the last five steps before cracking the door enough to see inside the dark room. I slam my right hand against the door frame as I gasp at the view I spy... good thing we had company or I might have launched myself at him. At my gasp, he turns his head around, his predatorial gaze reflecting the light back at me. The thing that had momentarily distracted me so? Todd's bare back... intricate tattoos just like the ones around his left eye, along with the typical Wraith prominent backbone. _What can I say... I'm easily distracted_.

I watch as he turn away from me to don his full length black leather jacket. Dressed, much to my displeasure, he turns away from the night stand and walks toward me. I look up so as to keep eye contact with him, I smile as he stops in front of me.

" Ready?" my tone is playful, I have a pretty good idea what reaction is soon in coming.

Todd cocks his head to the right, grinning slightly as he leans forward and kisses the top of my head, " Of course."

I pull back and turn to face my family, all of whom are sitting on the couch where they had been watching my back, " All right. Your in for a treat now. Todd even dug out his Wraith attire to complete the affect."

I step away from the door as I open it with my out stretched hand, Todd promptly steps out. I'll give them this, they didn't scream like I'm sure most other humans would have. Mom starred wide eyed as she took in his face, dad had the expression like he was having a scifi flashback or something, Kaylee just looked like she had just found her new best friend. _Like big sister, like little sister_.

" Better reaction than I thought they'd have." Todd glances at me with a evil grin. I hear an intake of breathe, mom's eyes widened even more when Todd spoke. I realize that had been the first time he had spoken in front of them... he he.

I bare my teeth in a grin of my own, " Ya, well, your not the worst that we've ever seen. I think we might have seen freakier on _Star Trek_."

Dad smiles at my reference, " Probably."

At that moment, Kaylee jumps off the couch and runs toward him, looking up at him with a sweet smile, " I like your eyes." she said it so matter of factly.

I look at her, " I like his eyes too."

" They're definitely unique." Mom seems to have gotten over her initial shock.

I look at her, placing a hand over the two beating hearts in my abdomen, " Now picture those eyes blue, or brown, maybe green, with hair a mixture of his white and my red, maybe black or blond, and you'll have an idea of what our children look like."

A rumble outside draws my attention away before I can see her response, I walk to the window and pull back the corner to look out into the parking area. My truck is pulling into one of the slots in front of the door, McKay in the drivers seat. I let the curtain fall back into place before heading to the front door, opening the door I wait for McKay to get everything together and watch as he walks toward me.

" Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" he sounded doubtful.

I smile, " If you count my parents seeing Todd without his make-up in that category, then yes."

His eyes widen briefly before taking the last few steps to the doorway and looking in, I know when he sees Todd when a look of nervousness enters his eyes. I step away to let him enter, walking to Todd and lean against him. I glance at the clock, eight o'clock, wow. No wonder I was rather beat, it has been three hours since Deputy Idiot woke me up. I release Todd and look at McKay, " Do you think that you could go where ever it is that you go at night? Other than the fact I'm sure my parents and sister would like to get some rest... I would greatly enjoy going to sleep as well."

McKay focused on me, nodded his head, glanced at Todd one more time with a bizarre expression before getting up and saying his good nights to my family and making his exit. Outside, I hear him taking to someone on his cell, calling for a ride.

I look at my parents... Kaylee is fast asleep in the recliner with a red fleece blanket wrapped around her.

" You can stay here tonight, however long you want. I'm not going to kick my parents out of my apartment. But you should go home soon, I'll call you when the twins are born... see ya in the morning." I turn away and walk into the bedroom, throwing a look over my shoulder I see Todd bow his head slightly before following me inside and closing the door.

Sighing, I walk to the bed and let gravity pull me down on my side, my eyes closed before the resulting bounces ceased. The rustle of leather and the scrap of a wooden drawer tells me Todd is taking his leather off... shame. I wait until the bed lowers, signaling that I am no longer the only one occupying the bed, before rolling over and wrapping my right over his bare chest. I nestle my head on his shoulder with a slight smile. The warmth from his arm encircling me causes me to shiver, but my smile widens.

" I love you."

The muscles in his torso tense as he leans forward, he kisses the top of my head again before relaxing again, " As do I."

With that, I drift off into blissful sleep...


	10. Chapter 10

I glare at the little blue sports car that blows past me, so not doing the speed limit and ignoring the red light. A chorus of angry horns follows after the dare devil, as well as the sound of locking breaks. My light turns green and accelerate forward, turning off LV Blvd. And making my way to Ann. My trip to Treasure Island had been fairly productive, I went with $70,000 and came away with $280,000... unfortunately, I noticed that one of the security guards had taken an interest in my table and I doubt it was for the view. Which got me thinking... they are going to watch me, see me never lose, and start asking questions... not my goal. So, this is going to be my last trip to the tables, at least on that floor. In a penthouse, closer to the top of the building, there is what they like to think of themselves as "the Elite" where the stakes are high. I figure, they wont notice if I suddenly move up from the "beginners" up to their level... they hadn't noticed me at all.

My plan? Inform Todd of this development and plan to join the big leagues in the next two days.

I turn into the parking area for the apartments, but I don't go to ours, I stop in front of Bonnie's unit knowing full well that she hasn't made it to the office yet. I grab a stack from my winnings and walk up to the door, I knock once before the scrap of a dead bolt signals that my guess was right.

The surprised look on her face as she registers me standing in the doorway dissipates when I raise my hand holding the $5,000 in cash... the first offering that I had paid her with a month and a half ago.

" You really don't have to do this."

I shrug, " I know, but it is nice going without the weekly payment, and don't tell me you like having all that money up front."

She opens her mouth to argue, but I shake my head and shove the money into her grip, " Don't complain..."

I smile warmly before turning away and jumping into the driver's seat of my truck, I cruise to one of the slots for our apartment. It isn't until I shut the engine off, preparing to take my earnings inside, when I notice a black SUV parked in the shadowy slot to my left. Its not big deal, in this city especially, but the man sitting in the driver's seat with a newspaper in a black suit is rather unusual. Looking toward the door of my apartment, I feel like I just swallowed a glass of frozen ice cubes.

_What do they want?_

Bag in hand, I slip down from the cab and close the door before walking to our unit. The door opens for me before I make it all the way, McKay standing behind the door with a grime expression. I don't falter in my step but I am reluctant to walk to him. Deciding to play it cool, I walk through the door, drop the bag, and greet him with an excited hug that old friends tend to give those they haven't seen in a while. I feel him stiffen under my embrace, but I ignore it.

" What a wonderful surprise, McKay. What brings you here?" I pull back and look him in the eyes, I see him notice my hidden meaning in my greeting, his eyes widen as he realizes that I'm on to him.

He glances over my shoulder, I follow his gaze to see Todd entering the room from the bedroom, he doesn't meet my gaze and the ice cubes turn to one solid brick.

" Faith?" McKay sounds tentative, I turn a suspicious glare on him and he flinches slightly, " I hate to do this, but we have reason to believe that there is at least one more Wraith who survived the last battle. We're having a heck of a problem trying to track him, so we decided to ask the one individual on this planet who can help."

I narrow my eyes, " What am I? Bait?"

McKay looks uncomfortable, " No. Your staying here, in Vegas."

" Why?"

His discomfort increases as he glances down at my stomach, which is starting to show under the shirt I'm presently wearing, " There was a meeting to discuss this, they all agreed that it would probably to best... and safer, for Todd to come with us alone."

I glare at him, " Safer for whom?"

He shrugs, " You, the kids, Todd, the other Wraith, take your pick."

I turn away from him to gaze at Todd who is standing behind me, he finally makes eye contact, " You agreed to this?"

" Yes. From what McKay has told me, we will be on the move constantly. No time for you to feed properly."

I would have asked about him feeding properly, but he just did four nights ago, at least now I know why he took so much. He was stocking up for this... he knew.

" You knew about but you didn't tell me?"

He nods, " You have been stressed lately... I did not want to add to it. I still don't."

I whirl around to face McKay, " How long?"

" I don't know. Like I said, there is at _least_ one other, probably more."

" You don't know in other words..." with a sigh, I turn my head away to look out the still open front door.

" No, we don't. Knowing that this is going to be difficult, for both of you, I made arrangements for as many communications as I could get. It wasn't many though, once every two weeks, if that. Jennifer will come and check on you as the time nears, if we aren't back by then."

My gaze is fixed on the heat waves outside, " How nice of you..."

" I'm sorry." He looks over my head and nods before stepping through the doorway into the hot desert, I turn back around to face Todd.

I stare into his brown eyes, " Don't take to long." I lean against him, he places his chin onto of my head.

" I'll do my best." He pulls back, kisses the top of my head, and follows McKay outside.

" I love you." my voice is nothing more than a whisper but I know that he heard me because a second later, _" I love you, too."_

His rough voice fades from my mind and I move to the doorway to watch as the SUV pulls away and disappears down the road. I stand there for five more minutes, the realization that I'm alone slowly sinking in. The promise of Keller checking wasn't much to look forward to... I have been a little resentful of her since she screwed up Emily's birth. I mean, wouldn't it be common sense to _not_ enact a c-section on a vampire?

Cursing under my breathe, I grasp the door and slam it into its frame with enough force to cause the window to reverberate in its pane. I glare at it until it still before turning my anger to the room at large. I don't destroy anything except for a wooden chair that I smashed against the wall. The only reason for that being a cautious knock at my door detoured me from wrecking the entire apartment.

I open the door to find Bonnie there, she looks inside over my shoulder like she's looking for something before meeting my slightly wild gaze, " Is everything alright? One of you neighbors complained of a racket in here..."

Rage boils inside me before the rational part of my brain realizes that she just wants to help if needed, so I inhale deeply trying to calm myself down before attempting to explain, " Nothing is wrong. I just had a moment, Todd had to leave on... business, suddenly. I guess I felt kinda abandoned for a second."

" So you took it out on the furniture?"

I smile, " Ya, guess so."

" You going to be fine now?"

I decide to be truthful, " No. I think I need a change, nothing personal but I might move. Find a nice home somewhere in the city."

" I see. If you need any help, let me know." I nod and watch as she walks next door, most likely to inform the tattle tall that everything was fine now.

With that, I decide to follow through with what I said, I think I will move. Buy a nice house, spend money, decorate it to my hearts content, spend money... I like it. And I know just the place... I had seen a for sale sign in front of a nice looking house on my way here... I think it was on Washington.

Suddenly with a purpose, and a will to get out of this apartment, I grab my winnings and get in my truck. I see Bonnie watch from her window as I pull onto the road. It only takes me ten minutes to find the sign in front of the one story house. I park the truck and get out to survey the area... the other houses are rather nice, a little bit the same, but nice. I pull out my cell phone from my pants pocket and dial the number on the sign.

" Yes?" the voice is male and sounds a little harassed.

" Hi, I'm interested in buying one of the houses your advertising."

The voice perks up, " Really? Well, you do know that the houses are on auction."

I look at the sign, yup, sure enough, " Ya, what if I offered you a price and we skip the auction?"

Disbelieving laughter, " It would have to be pretty good..."

" I'd say the house is worth around $80,000, am I right?"

" Pretty close."

" Okay, if I say that I'll pay $100,000, what would you say to that?"

" I'd say we already have that bid..."

I look at the house, thinking, " $125,000?"

" Closer."

" What's the highest bid?"

" $140,000."

I smile, " $145,000. I'll add a ten thousand bonus for you if you do as I ask."

Shocked silence rings on the other end, I smile victoriously.


	11. Chapter 11

I never made it to the penthouse game... I was to busy signing my "name" to a legal document making the house mine. It had three bedrooms, two bath, kitchen, and a big living room. Perfect...

I told Bonnie that she might see me around but that I wasn't coming back. I loaded up the duffel bags into the bed of the truck, I found a box that I put the rest of Todd's make-up in, as well as his leather attire. The stunner I just put in my bag, safest place for that to be. Seeing as that was all that actually belonged to me, I pulled into the two car driveway before stepping into my house for the first time. The walls were freshly painted a neutral white, the floors were a dark red wood, the rooms were bare though... I would have to do some shopping tomorrow, but for now a wave of exhaustion enveloped me. I turned to my right and walled down a hallway, at the end I turned left and entered what was to be mine and Todd's room. I dropped the duffel bags and glanced out the sliding glass door at the pitch black yard beyond. Sighing, I walk to the corner to the left of the door and slide down into a relaxed position on the wood floor. I close my eyes and do my best not to think of Todd and the fact that he is who knew where and doing who knows what right now.

Just before the blackness took me, I became aware of movement inside of me. I smile as a new thought occurs to me, _I'm not as alone as I think_.

My rest is disturbed by the chime of a doorbell, I open my eyes and blink as sunlight blinds me momentarily. I sit up, realizing that I must have slid to the ground completely some time in the night. The chime rings again and I glance out the open door leading to the rest of the house. I push myself up, ignoring the cramps as one of the babies kicks me in protest, as well as the burn in my throat. I walk down the hall to the entrance again, looking out the little window next to the door I see a young man and woman standing on my door step carrying what looks like... a fruit basket?

Sighing, I straighten up and unlock the door before opening it, I force a friendly smile on my face as they beam at me.

" Hello." my voice is hoarse from my throat.

The woman, a dark-haired green-eyed pixie, holds the wicker basket out in offering, " Welcome to the neighborhood. We live next door and just thought we'd introduce ourselves. My name is, Carol, and this is my boyfriend, Justin." she ushers to the straw blond standing behind her.

I blink before getting over the shock that they thought I would be interested, " Um, hi. I'm Faith."

She clasps her hands in front of her, " I love that name. So... you enjoying your new home?"

I shrug, " I probably will once I get some stuff to put in it. It's kinda bare at the moment."

Her eyes light up, " Hey! I have a pristine sectional that I don't want anymore... would you like to take it?"

I have a momentary flash of the day ahead, not having to haul a couch home would make it a little better... " Okay."

She turns around to face Justin, " Why don't you and your brother bring it over while I finish talking with, Faith."

He nods and walk to the left, I know which neighbor they are now.

" So... you have a boyfriend?" she looks unsure.

I feel a pang where my heart is, " Not exactly. He's more a... significant other. We've gone past the 'boyfriend' stage a long time ago."

" That's sounds wonderful. I'm still looking, Justin is great but not really what I'm looking for."

I nod, " Sorry."

Her eyes widen, " No. Don't be. I must say, I enjoy being single. I just want to have a family before I'm forty."

I look behind me, motioning with my free hand I ask, " There's nothing to sit in or anything, but if you wanna come in..."

" Thanks." she steps past me and peek through the door, two men, one Justin, are loaded down with a piece of black couch.

_Well, at least I can work with the color..._

I turn back inside and set the basket on a bar separating the entrance from the living room. Carol is standing in the room looking out the bay window.

" So where is your significant other?" she has a dreamy hint to her voice, making my pixie example seem even more accurate.

I walk to her and look out the window, " He had to go away on business. I don't know when he'll be back. Hopefully soon."

" That's to bad. You thinking about marrying him?" she glances at my left hand looking for an engagement ring.

I smile at the thought, " I think we're past that stage as well."

She looks at me with confusion, " How can you be past that stage without having done it?"

Absentmindedly, I lower my hand to my stomach and gently rub it, her eyes follow the movement. She exhales when she notices my baby bump.

" That's how." I smile as I say the words.

Carol smiles also, " How long until its born?"

I calculate as best I can, " They'll be born in a couple months."

" _They_?"

I turn a wicked grin her way, " Twins."

Her eyes light up, " Congratulations!"

Right then I hear a grunt from the door, looking over I see the guys entering with the first section, " Where you want this?" Justin says in a huff.

I point to the corner next to the bay window and watch as they maneuver it into place before heading back for the other.

" You like it?"

Guessing she means the couch, " Ya, I can work with it."

She nods, " Good to hear," she pauses, " Do you know what your having?"

I almost laugh as a snappy comment comes to mind, but it is vampire friendly soooo... " I don't yet, I kinda want to be surprised."

" I see. Does your guy know?"

I smile, " I hope he knows... one, he was there, and two, he only left yesterday."

A huff to my left tells me that the second section is coming in, I look toward them to see them sagging under the weight. I smile again but only at the thought of what would happen if I walked over there and took it off their hands... literally.

The guys position the sections so that they form the sectional, black and flawless, like new. _Good deal_.

" Oh my gosh." I turn back to Carol, who is staring at a watch on her right wrist, " I'm going to be late for work."

" Where is that?" I suddenly remember that I can't gamble anymore without attracting attention.

" I'm a desk clerk for Treasure Island. Not very glamorous for Vegas, but it pays the bills."

My inner vampire rebels at the thought of being a desk jockey, but it would also be nice to relax when I get further along, " Are they hiring?"

I follow her to the door, the guys already left, " Ya. Starters get $7 an hour. You interested? I could put in a word, I know you want to go and splurge on getting some stuff for your house."

I stop at the doorway as Carol turns to face me one last time, " That would be great. Thanks."

She smiles, " No problem. It would be nice to have a friend at work. A friend period."

Her watch beeps and I watch her scurry to her house with a harassed look. _Nice human, I can see myself calling her friend_. An impatient kick from inside makes me wince, " Ya, ya, ya. I'll feed you in a second."

I glance around, grab my keys on the bar, and hurry outside while locking the door behind me. My bag is still in the cab, so I don't have to worry about that. I jump up into the drivers seat and start the engine, it roars to life around me with vengeance. I pull out and make my way to the Target that I've gotten rather acquainted with, I smirk when I pull into a slot in front of the doors. I grab my bag and drop my keys inside before pulling the strap over my head. I snag a cart and head to the furniture section, I know that they don't have anything serious but they have recliners and the like.

When I reach the area, I pause as I glance at the selection, only one item is black. Luckily, it was to my liking, so I got the attention of one of the employees and he got a furniture cart and loaded the box on top. I tell him where my truck is parked and I walk toward the miscellaneous stuff. I pick up a couple of wall hangings, some black curtains, and a few other things before picking a table and some bedding. I plan on getting a bed, just not here.

My cart loaded to the brim by now, I enter a line to the only register open. Figures... I tap my thumbs on the handle of the cart in impatience. I glance around me, my throat zings as I see the humans standing around. I close my eyes with a pained sigh before focusing on the cashier, willing her to speed thing up.

Three minutes later, I'm gratefully having my stuff rung up and I watch the screen displaying my total, $279.57. I decline the offer of assistance and wheel my purchases outside, the sun is merciless as it tenderizes my sensitive skin. I push the larger stuff up with the recliner, the bags I put in the back seat.

Now I search for a bed place, I find one a block down, I buy a memory foam mattress and frame for $599. My truck now full of stuff, I head home to drop it off. I carefully carrying everything inside, I spend the next five hours setting the things up. The bed was easy... the desk and table were okay... but the curtains were a pain. Funny how that worked out.

After I had arrived home, I had called Keller to see if she could drop off a full compliment of blood bags. She drove up thirty minutes later. Keller looked around as I stacked the bags inside the super cold fridge. When I return, I find her sitting on the couch while starring at the metal vine wall art that I had bought and placed in between to doors leading off the room. I walk up and slump onto the other side of the couch, Keller glances at me before looking back at the vines.

" Nice place." she sounds nervous.

I nod, " I like it. Still have some stuff I'd like to do with it, but for now..."

She motions with her head toward the doors, " Where do those lead?"

I glance over, " The closest one is a bathroom and the other is a spare room."

She jerks her head in what I'll assume is a nod, " Picked out a place for the babies yet?"

I shrug, " The spare room will probably belong to one of them."

" How you feeling?" she doesn't look at me, if she had she would have seen a flash of annoyance on my face.

" Fine."

An uncomfortable silence fills the room for a good ten minutes before she blurts, " You don't like me."

I pull my gaze away from the window to find her watching me, " Why would you think that?"

She rolls her eyes, " It isn't hard to miss. Like... every time I ask you how you feel or something you, well, you look like your contemplating biting my head off. No pun intended."

I clench my jaw slightly before deciding to tell her the truth, " I have good reason where I come from."

Keller scoots until she is facing me directly from the other corner of the couch, " Tell me what I did."

Sighing heavily, " It is what my Keller did, not you. I was on Atlantis when I had, Emily. Todd wasn't there, he was off trying to broker an alliance with a few other Hives to distract the Replicators. You see, when I go into labor, I enter this trance like thing where I don't respond to barely any outside stimuli. I think I nearly gave Todd a heart attack when I had Alex. Anyway, you weren't ready for any of this because I had thought we would be out of there before she was born. My mistake. John found me in my bed, the sheets drenched in blood, and I was apparently groaning quite severely. You decided that this had to be a complication, so to play it safe you enacted an emergency c-section. Everything went off without a hitch. Emily was well enough except for a small weakness from having her last feeding cut short. I wasn't so lucky. I was low on blood from bleeding during the first stages of birthing, when you messed up my natural way of things my body got confused and continued to bleed out.

You quickly hooked me up to an IV and slowly, my body healed. But not before the pain caused me to sleep longer than intended. Emily was starving by the time I was able to feed her..."

I stopped so as to stop the growl that I wanted so much to emit. The expression on Keller's face was shocked and pained as she took in what I had said.

" I am _so_ sorry."

I nod, " That's what you said to me after I had woken up enough. I hadn't forgiven you yet, but now I have other thing to worry about besides keeping a grudge against you. Just don't expect me to inform you when the time comes."

She nods her head understandingly, but she suddenly freezes and her eyes widen into saucers, " Distract the Replicators? Why?"

I knit my eyebrow together, " To destroy them."

" Your Replicators were destroyed? How?"

" Ah, McKay. He figured out a way to condense them into a solid mass and we blew up the planet."

" Wow. That must have been a happy moment."

I grin at the memory, " You have no idea. Imagine this if you will... two Earth ships, Traveler ships, and six _Hive_ ship fighting _together_."

" The Wraith joined the battle? How'd you get that to work?"

I shrug, " Easy. Todd."

" The alliance?"

I nod, " Todd is very persuasive. That, and at a chance to rid themselves of the Replicators once and for all, even the Wraith would find a way to get in on it. F-302's and Wraith Darts flew together to help in the final battle. It sure was a sight..." my voice trails off as I remember the battle from Todd's Hive.

" We haven't rid ourselves of them yet."

I stare at her, gaping, " You poor things... do you still have Micheal, too?"

She screws up her face, " Micheal?"

" Ya. Micheal. The Wraith that we used to test Beckett's gene therapy in turning Wraith into humans."

She stares at me, " We called him, Marcus. Who named your, Micheal?"

" Marcus? Different. Although... who named yours?"

" McKay."

I smile, " That explains a lot. John named ours. I always wondered what McKay would name them if we gave him the chance."

" John. Tell me about him. Our died before I could get to know him."

I shrug, " John is... unique. He reminds me of Alexander as far as personality. I love talking to him, he always makes me laugh, or piss me off. Kinda depends. When I first met him, everyone called him Sheppard, or by his rank. He was infected with an imperfect batch of Beckett's virus-"

" What?" her eyes were wide again.

I smile evilly, " Tell me about it. He got severe mood swings, along with bluish-purplish skin. He even had the eyes."

" What happened though?"

" He was turned into Wraith. He was getting close to the feeding stage when they finally figured a way to reverse the damage. But during on of his... fits, he told Teyla to call him 'John when their off the clock'," I smile slightly, " So, when he was better and ever since then, we've all called him John. John, being naturally good natured, took it in stride."

" How'd he react to Todd?"

I grimace, " They met not in the best of circumstances. A Genii named Koyla, had captured Todd sixteen years ago. That why I have such issues with not being with him now. Anyway... Koyla caught John to force Weir to give him Laden Radeen. It didn't work, even when he had a 'captured Wraith' feed from him," Keller gasps, " John went through three sessions of feeding before he and Todd escaped under Koyla's nose. Todd fed one more time to build his strength when the soldiers caught up with them, he fed from them and gave what he had taken back to John."

" They can do that?" she sounded wondered.

" Ya. It's how they reward their most devout worshipers. Its called the Gift of Life."

" Is there anything else about the Wraith that we don't know because of Sheppard's absence?"

I think about it for a moment, " I don't know about his absence, but I know a few things that would surprise you."

" Tell me." she was interested.

" Most Wraith, Todd included, are brilliant scientists. Most don't know this, but when they speak in Wraith I can actually understand them. Todd taught me to speak the older dialect as well, not many Wraith now understand it so we can have private conversations in public. All Wraith are strongly devoted to their Queens-" Keller's phone ringing cut me off.

" Hello?" she's all business.

Her face hardens as whoever on the other end tells her something, " I'll be right in." she snaps her phone shut and looks at me apologetically, " Sorry, duty calls."

" Nothing that you can do about it. Drive safe."

" You look tired."

I shrug again, " Long day."

" I'll leave you to your rest then. See ya."

I watch as she leaves, locking the door before she closes it. The engine of her black company car starts up and I listen to it disappear in the distance. Nothing to do now except lay here.

A nudge catches my attention and I look at my stomach, " What?"

Another nudge followed by a kick, " We really need to work on your communication skills." I let my head fall back onto the couch and I fall asleep with satisfaction for the day.


	12. Chapter 12

_If life gets anymore more monotone, I'm going to go crazy._

It's been two and a half months, I look like a sleep deprived mother to be, and business is rather slow today. As evident by my leaning against the front desk with my chin in my palms. At least I have two active minds to keep me company. The babies have developed their mental abilities so I at least can keep my mind active teaching them how to speak. I'm rather jealous that they learned Wraith so quickly, but when you have parents like theirs...

" Hey. Slow day." I turn my eyes to the right to see a bored Carol pulling a stool up next to mine.

I shrug, " I guess so."

She looks at me knowingly, only because she's been hanging around me for two months, " You're bored, aren't you."

I tilt my head to give her a pointed look, " What ever made you think that?"

She smiles slightly, " Ya. I know that this isn't the most interesting job, but it pays with very little effort."

" That's the thing... little effort. I've been on the move for so long I feel like I'm going stir crazy sitting here all day."

" Aren't you suppose to relax though, isn't your due date coming?"

" Yes, but still."

She pauses as she looks at me, " You heard from your guy?"

" Todd." I correct her almost automatically, I think she does it on purpose.

" Right, Todd. So, have you?"

" No." I shake my head minutely.

She chews her lower lip before speaking next, " What does he do to be gone so long on business?"

I hesitant, my mind racing as I search for a viable answer, " He works for the government."

" What field?"

I shrug nonchalantly, " Some top secret thing or other. He could work in Area 51 for all I know."

Her eyes light up, " Wouldn't it be so cool if that place really existed?"

I smile before meeting her excited gaze, " What makes you think it doesn't?"

She sighs, " Because nothing that cool could happen to us. I mean, we have to be the most piddiliyest, backwards, backwater planet around. Why would any extraterrestrial life want to come here?"

I turn away from her, knowing that what I'm going to say is pushing it, " You'd be surprised, Carol."

Sure enough, Carol turns her head to stare at me questioningly, " How would you know? I mean, unless your some 'illegal alien', literally, how could know for sure that any of it is true?"

" I just know."

She narrows her eyes and I know she wont let the subject drop, " Close encounter?"

I think of Todd and start giggling, " You can say that."

She leans forward, resting on palms like me with her head inclined, " Do tell..."

I shake my head, " Sorry. Does the turn 'Classified' mean anything to you?"

She glares at me with a small smile, " You are an alien, aren't you?"

I sigh, shrugging, " If that's what you want to call me, so be it. But I'm native to this planet."

Carol stares at me for a moment, " What about your Todd?"

I turn toward her and grin, " _He_ is out of this world. Galaxy actually."

" What brings him all the way here?"

" Us. Humans, me. Life. Hes stranded with me."

" Is he a Roswell Gray?" she has a hopeful hint in her voice.

I laugh, " Goodness, no! He is taller than me by at least a foot!"

" What is he?"

I look plainly at her, " You do realize that we're just playing here, right?"

" Sure." I don't believe her.

" He is a Wraith. Sort of like a vampire, minus the fangs and blood thing. Instead, he feeds on _life_, the energy within the humans body."

Her eyes widen, " Cool... How do you survive him?"

I grin at her, flashing my white teeth, " I'm immortal. Never ending life for him to feed on. We're perfect for each other."

" How can you be immortal?"

" I'm a vampire."

She looks at me, I look at her, and at the same time we burst into a fit of laughter at the absurdity of what we were talking about. We stop when someone steps up to us with a quizzical expression at our display, we sit up straight and jockey over who gets the customer. I win.

" Yes?" my voice is cheery, bright.

" Ah, yes, right. Okay, I'm representing a group of people. We're having a convention in this building over the next three days. Just checking in."

" Name?" I pull the book register toward me with all the reservations inside.

" Max. Max Well."

I pause in mid page turning to glance up at him with a raised eyebrow, " Max Well?" I saw it evenly so that it sounds like one word.

He shakes his head, " My parents were cruel."

I nod, not saying a thing, as I return to the book. On the fifth page I find him and a sub column of the individual persons attending. I push away from the desk, the wheeled stool taking me to a wall covered in shiny keys for the rooms above, I grab four keys before wheeling myself back. I drop the keys in front of him while picking up a pen and marking them as arrived. I look up with a smile, " Enjoy your stay here at Treasure Island."

I watch as he walks away and as a group of people join him at the line for the elevators. There wasn't anything exciting about the bunch, they all looked fairly ordinary. I glance down, close the book and slide back to the middle of the desk to be reached from any corner. The elevator _dings_ and I look up to watch them pile inside. I would have went back to being bored if I hadn't seen one of the people before the doors closed. He looked different... his hair was long and black, his eyes an unsettling crystal blue, his form was tall and lanky compared to those around him, but I was positive that it was Eric. It had to be the vampire who had turned me. My eyes widen in utter surprise as I realize this, my breathing stops momentarily as he looks up through the closing doors to stare at me for a split second. I see his eyes narrow as he sees me, but then the doors close. I sit on my stool, starring at the doors for a good five minutes before Carol shows up at my side and takes in my expression.

" You okay?"

I blink and look at her, " Ya. Just thought I saw someone that I knew from a long time ago."

She nods her head once in understanding, " That happens a lot with this job. I think I have daja vu at least two times a day. You ready to get out of here?"

I nod and stand up slowly, my swollen belly scraping the desk, " Ya. I think I could do with some rest."

Carol makes a face at the last word, " Whatever you say. Must be a pregnant thing."

I smile at her, " Maybe."

I watch as, Vicki and Ned walk behind the desk, smiling in greeting before waving and taking the stool we had just vacated. The next shift was in and we were free to go. I follow Carol out back where the employees park, opening the door I slid inside the olive green Geo metro. Carol sets herself into the drivers seat and starts the sad excuse for a engine before pulling out. We had discovered that being neighbors and working at the same place had come in handy. Carol was a strong supporter of car pooling, and I was suppose to be the... well, apparently, the short term disabled little girl.

We pull into her driveway and my ears ring as the engine shuts off, I get out with mild difficulty trying to get past my belly. I wobble on the spot before catching my balance and walking over the brick path that Carol had paid to be installed between our homes.

" You going to be okay, Faith?" I look behind me to see her hesitating there.

" Ya. See you in the morning, Carol."

" See ya." I open my door and stumble through with relief. Closing the door I lock it and drop my keys next to my bag on the bar. Sighing, I walk to the black couch and fall backwards into the soft cushions. I know Carol didn't get why I had painted the wall black and hung up white and silver designs. But I liked it. Grunting, I push myself up and head to the kitchen, I hadn't done much with it as I barely used it. All I had was a rickety table and a few chairs, a stove, sink, and a fringe full of blood. That was my destination. I grab a bag and pour it into a tall glass which I take with me to my bedroom.

The room was decorated in modern vampire, the walls were a dark red with painted on black vines along the edges of the glass door, the bedding was black silk, and I put a dark wooden rocking chair next to the door so that I could sit in the sunlight without going outside. Now, I sit in the chair and start sipping my cool drink. I had discovered that warm blood out here just made one wish for ice cubes, and that was not blood friendly.

I take another sip, looking into the glass at the rich liquid inside thinking of what had happened today. I'm sure that it had been Eric that I had seen, and I'm sure he had seen me, but he recognize me? Could he? He would have only seen the me of this reality for less the a day, at that time he would have known that I hadn't survived the turn. Unless he did and he didn't show any sign at the time...

_Okay... he is here for three days, all the conferences that come through always take up in one of the main halls. Maybe I'll check theirs and see if I can get a better look at him._

Nodding slightly, I set my glass on a small glass table next to my chair and settle in for a nice relaxation... and bouncing ideas off the two little genius' lounging inside.

oOo

The screech of my alarm clock shocks me awake, the chair jolts and I slid out onto the floor. One of the kids kicks me to show it's displeasure. I stand up slowly with a grimace, looking at the clock with hatred. Eight o'clock, time to get ready for work. I glance down at myself, I hadn't changed my uniform when I came home so I didn't have to now. I knew that Carol would worry, but I wanted to get to work now so that I could scope out the halls. I walk to the bar by the door and grab my keys as well as my bag. I stumble outside into the already warm air, my throat stings and it is not from thirst. I pull myself gently into the cab of my truck and start the engine.

It doesn't take me long to arrive at the back parking lot, I pull into one of the empty slots and exit the vehicle. The lobby is empty except for a few early arrivals like me, I wonder over to the register to look up the names of those that had come in with the group. I roll my finger down the names, stopping at Eric Eternal. I shake my head at his audacity if he is who I think... at at this name the odds are going up and up.

I see that they plan on taking up Hall 1, I smile and close the book before casually heading to the room in question. There are only two people inside, Max Well and a young woman that I had seen in the elevator. I slip inside and take a seat in the corner furthest from the reserved tables. I watch as the two people start setting things up, a life size cardboard cutout of a striking blond man with a long-sleeved polo shirt and dark denim jeans. Everything started to make sense when I saw them set up a sign the said, '_**Vampires and Their Followers'**_. This was just getting better and better...

At this point, other people were starting to trickle in, I watched as they took up seats at the reserved tables. Searching for Eric, I catch sight of him entering behind a small group of young girls who were looking at a pamphlet and then looking around the room. Eric glides around them and walks up to Well, my suspicions rise when I see him bow his head slightly at the man. Well ushers him to lean his head forward and they start whispering. _Figures that that only beings who can converse quietly are other vampires_.

My blood turns cold when I see Well and Eric glance toward me. I lower my face, my hair falling over my face, as I make to stand and leave quietly. I look up to see Eric starting toward the door to the hall, my heart stops beating for a few seconds, the twins showing their annoyance at the stop of blood flow.

I hurry to the door and slip out, knowing that he wont stop at the door, I hurry as fast as I can to the employees exit. I glance over my shoulder to see, sure enough, Eric following me with a strange expression. I turn away and walk to my truck, I try to jump into the cab but I miss shoot and fall back to my feet. I hear the door leading inside close, not wanting to see him heading my way, I try again. My foot slips and I slam into the metal frame of the door. I gasp as the pain spreads through my right lung, I coil around hugging my side. I feel an unsettled flutter in my womb and I still, realizing that someone is standing behind me.

Catching my breathe mid inhale, I turn around still hugging my side. For the first time, I notice that Eric also towers over me as I'm forced to look up to see his pale eyes watching me.

" You okay, miss?" his voice is silky smooth, a major danger sign among our kind.

I clench my hands into fists, " Ya, just slipped. Thanks for asking." I smile nervously and turn away, lifting my free hand up to grasp the handle.

Eric grabs my shoulder and whirls me around, I open my mouth to yell at me, but suddenly everything goes black. I haven't lost consciousness because I can feel him pick me up and carry me. I slowly realize that I feel bare skin against my arms. _He took his shirt off_. That explains why the lights went out... he covered my head with his shirt. His grip tightens around me and I hear the click of a car door opening. Eric releases me and I automatically curl up to protect my belly, my back lands against a soft leather seat.

Before long, I feel Eric sit next to me and a powerful engine start up. By the purr, I'd say it wasn't a sports car but maybe something like a BMW. I count to seconds until I hear to crunch of grout under the tires, 642, I think that it's safe to say that we left Vegas. The engine cuts off and I hear Eric slam the drivers door. My hand slides to the handle instinctively, but it is ripped out of my grip when the door opens. My head turns away from the searing heat as he grabs my hand up maneuvering me out of the vehicle. Without warning, the shirt is removed from my head and I blink furiously as the blinding light threatens to burn my eyes. I blink before looking up, Eric rolls his shirt up and throws it inside. Not that I at all care, but a part of my mind registers that he is only wearing a pair of black jeans.

I try to build up as much indignation as possible, " What is this about?"

He glares at me, " Your dead."

I stare at him before looking away into the distance behind him, " I don't know what your talking about."

" I don't believe you."

" That'syour problem." he growls in his chest and I look up to meet his furious gaze, " If your trying to intimidate me, your failing miserably."

His growl increases and I see his hand raise before the sting of flesh against flesh. I blink in shock, my Eric had seemed so kind, like he would never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it. This Eric...

Something inside me snaps and I narrow my eyes at the man in front of me, my growl sounds even more vicious then _his_. I curl my lips back, baring my deadly fangs. I see him step back with wide eyes, my fingers tingle and I know that my talons have lengthened. I'm vaguely aware of my vision taking on a reddish hint, I've never done that before, not even when Alexander was murdered.

_Of course, I've never been slapped, especially while pregnant before either_.

" What the-"

" How _dare_ you strike me, Eric! Have you lost your frickin mind?"

" Your suppose to be dead, how else was I suppose to react?"

" You could have asked! Granted, I wouldn't tell you, but you didn't have to strike me!"

His eyes lower to my stomach, " How?"

I growl in warning, " The old fashioned way."

" We aren't designed to reproduce."

I smile, baring my fangs, " I am."

" Who's the sire?"

" Wouldn't you like to know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to start walking away so as not to kill you. Good-bye." I whirl away and start walking along the faint tire track behind the car. I hear him get inside and the engine start up again, I ignore him as he turns the thing around with the flying of rocks and cruises up next to me.

" Get in."

I growl in response and keep walking.

" Please, get in. We're at least twenty miles from where we were."

" Oh, so now you care."

He slams his hand against the door, " I cared before... I thought I was seeing things."

A thought occurs to me and I look at him, " Where's Sam?"

His face crumples and I know what he's going to say before he says it, " She died, two years ago. House fire."

I slow my pace, " So you do die in fires.."

" Ya, course we do."

I shake my head in wonderment, " I don't. I've been in lava, exploding structures, you name it, I was in it."

" I'm sorry..."

I sigh, suspicious of my sudden calmness and having a pretty good idea on where it came from, I glance down at my belly. Shaking my head, I walk over to the door and open before sliding in.

" Fine."

The tires peal out and the car shoots forward, " I really am sorry. Your not going to tell me how your alive are you?"

I shake my head, " You wouldn't understand, trust me."

I see him glance at my belly again from the corner of my eye, " I'm really happy for you."

I nod, " Thank you."

" When are you due?"

" Any day now."

" Enjoy it while it last. You never know when the thing you love most will disappear forever."

I turn my head toward him, " I know."


	13. Chapter 13

Thunder rumbles above my house and one of the babies strikes out, startled. The lights flicker and I groan slightly, of all the times for the power to go out it had to be now. My five months are up and the kids know it. Presently, I'm in the spare off the living room with a clear plastic tarp under me. A fair amount of blood is pooled around me, that's what happens when a vampires water breaks... what else is the mini vampire going to survive on?

Pain sears my lower abdomen and my back arches against the light blue wall behind me. I'm not completely in the trace yet and I wish it would take affect soon. Another boom of thunder followed by a bright flash outside the window above me and then I'm plunged into darkness as the power flashes out. Now my only illumination is the frequent lightning strikes, but honestly, that is the least of my concerns right now.

With a small start, I realize that my body is starting to numb, a dull burn in my throat is the only thing telling me that it isn't my imagination. One by one, my cramped muscles relax as the trance nears. Then I think of something that almost made me cry... no one would be around to take care of them after they were born. I would be unconscious for some time, they would be half grown. A strangled whimper escapes my clamped lips. But even this sense of horror can't last long against the trance as even it melts into nothing.

The debilitating labor pains had started just as suddenly as the storm, I hadn't had my cell with me when I was in the kitchen getting a bag of blood. I was lucky to have made it in here period. Carol had been checking in on me everyday since I quit Treasure Island temporarily, but she had gotten stuck with a boring night shift tonight of all nights. And despite McKay's promise, I hadn't had one single communication from Todd...

One last stab of pain broke through the numbness before everything seemed to take a back seat and I felt myself slump into the corner as my vision darkened to nothing.

oOo

_Finally, home_.

I glanced at Faith's house through the sheets of pouring rain. The thunder part of the storm had ended two hours before I was let off but the rain had picked up tempo. I pull into my driveway and throw the car in Park before shutting off the engine. With a relieved sigh, I get out and make my way into my house. Automatically, I reach over to flip the switch for light but nothing happens. _Stupid_. Power had gone out all over Vegas around three last night, and even though it was five now the power hadn't been returned. TI had at least had a generator so it wasn't plunged into darkness.

Feeling beaten down, I walk through the entrance way and go into the kitchen to get a glass of cool orange juice. It was suppose to be cold. I place the glass in the sink before I look at the my five month old new couch, and my thoughts veer toward Faith next door. It is early morning, but maybe she will be up still. I hadn't said anything but I was worried about her sudden insomnia that seemed to prevent her from even resting let alone sleeping. These last few weeks had been killer, on both of us. Faith had looked like a ghost before I had headed off to work last night. Only thing is... ghosts I don't think looked pained every time they breathe.

Worry floods my mind as I look over at the front door, maybe I should just go over and see how she's doing, let her know that I'm back. I also hadn't said anything about her being alone all the time now, her significant other, from what I had gotten out of her, hadn't contacted her since he left. In my book, that is beyond cruel.

Sighing heavily, I grab my keys from the bar separating the entrance and step back out into the down pour. I lock the door before jogging along the brick path that I had had put in for just this reason. I stopped at Faith's door and knocked on the smooth hard surface. I didn't see an candle light or anything but that didn't mean anything, she liked the dark. I wait six seconds before knocking again, harder this time. I pause mid way when the door squeaks on it's hinges as it opens ominously. I have a brief flashback to every horror movie I've ever seen with a scene like this and my breathing hitches for an instant.

_This can't be good_.

Cautiously, I step inside, happy that I can see without having to swipe the rain out of my eyes now, but still a little freaked out. Faith isn't that careless. A little strange, yes, but not careless.

" Faith?" my voice echoes eerily in the seemingly empty house. I suppressed a shiver as my eyes adjusted in the din. I doubt I'll ever understand why she painted her walls black, or why all she ever has to drink is this weird cranberry tomato stuff that looks like fresh blood. I know she joked once about being a vampire and saying her significant other was an alien, but jeez.

" Faith? Are you here?" I step further into the house, closing the door behind me to keep the hard rain out. Wishing desperately for some form of light, I pull my cell from my back pocket and flip on the lantern mode. The screen went white and when I pointed it in front of me cast a spooky glow over the dark house.

Chewing my bottom lip, I walk into the living room but I don't see anything to tell me why the door was open. A feeling of dread filling my body, I go to the kitchen. The dread to to out right hysteria as the light hits a large dark spot on the wood floor. Resisting the urge to run out into the night screaming, I inch forward, straining my senses for any sound other than my own. Hearing nothing, I kneel down and reach my hand not holding my cell down into the dark spot. It wasn't wet, but crusty. And now that I was closer to it I detected a slight coppery scent to it. Shaking I stand up, fearing for the life of my friend. The dark stain had to be blood, at least an hour old.

Trying to keep my head clear, I head back to the door, with ever intention of standing in the rain calling the police and crying my eyes out. I was in between rooms when a soft sound reached me. I nearly jumped out of my skin before I realized it was the sound of a child, I had heard it enough from day cares and my sister's little ones.

_Faith had been pregnant_.

Scared senseless of what I might find, I walk back into the living room, following the soft but obviously pained sound of more than one baby. I narrow it down to the furthest door, the spare room the I had helped Faith decorate on one of her good days. The door was cracked open and I could see a sliver of light blue wall and wood floor. Ready to jump back at a moments notice, I push the door open. First I see the wicker chair with light blue cushions, then the full sized bed with off white coverings, the window had it's curtains pulled back and I could see the back yard. I pause when I see plastic on the floor, fearing the discovery of Faith's body completely, I push the door open suddenly. My cell slips from my grasp and falls to the floor with a sickening crunch before the light winks out. Surrounded by darkness again, I run over what I had seen.

Faith, prompt up in the corner a top the plastic, dried blood pooled around her in a dark mass, and two slightly wiggling forms by her feet. Her face had caught the glow, her eyes open and unseeing, her skin paler than was humanly possible, she had looked like she had actually shrunk in on herself or something. The forms at her feet had to be the twins... how long had the poor things been laying here, helpless?

Knowing my cell was broken, why else would the light have gone out, I stumble forward and lean over to pat the ground for the babies. I flinch when I touch Faith's left foot, it was to cold. Something brushes against my other hand and I feel small fingers flexing.

Starting to cry, I grab the painfully frail forms of the pitifully quiet babies. They were crusty with dried blood and what ever else is in a womb, and they hardly moved as I walked sadly to the wicker chair. I couldn't take them outside in this rain, I couldn't call for help...

The baby on my right gave a dry cry, like it was choking on a swollen throat. My heart constricted as I pulled them into my rain slicked jacket. They stopped moving after that and I honestly feared the worst. My vision blurred as tears started to flow freely, everything was just wrong. It wasn't suppose to have happened like this. Faith was probably dead, her children soon to follow, her Todd no where to be seen, not even Jennifer who had been almost annoying in her frequent visits.

Through my daze, I registered that the twins were shifting their little bodies, pushing their heads into my arms and body. It seemed only natural, they were hungry, tired, cold, and in pain. They probably thought that I was their mom come to take care of them. I gasp as something suddenly pierces the skin of my arm on the right, quickly followed by a similar feeling on the left. It hurt beyond belief but I all I could do was stare up at the ceiling as my head lulled back. I started to shake and get light headed as pin pricks, like needles under the skin, spread throughout my body. My vision clouded as my heart raced on trying to pump blood to my brain, but it didn't help. Just as the everything vanished around me, I heard a soft sweet little voice that should have belonged to some sort of mystical creature.

" _Do not worry... Carol. We will not kill you. You are going to sleep now. Have faith._


	14. Chapter 14

I was thrown back into awareness in a most unceremonious way. My eyes were closed and I could to the light coming through my lids making them red. My body ached and I felt weak. I forced my eyes to open and saw that the power was back on, evident by the pretty light fixture on the ceiling lighting the gloomy room. The sky was lighter outside so it must be around daytime, but I could hear the rain still beating the ground and roof. The walls were bright and cheerful but I wasn't. I pushed myself up, taken aback at that I was on the bed now. I glanced around the room to see Faith gone, the plastic missing, and the door closed. Confused, I test my legs by sliding my feet to the floor and standing, a little weak but they held. The lights flickered and I heard a mumbled voice in the living room, but it wasn't Faith. The twins were gone, and someone was here. _What the hell is going on?_

I stumble to the door and quietly turn the handle and creak the door open to look out. It's dark but for Faith's candles being lit, the is coming from the kitchen around the corner. The clink of glass along with two separate voice is coming in the same direction. I glance toward the door, still unlocked. I lick my lips as I flip the light in the room off before opening the door. I congratulate my on my stroke of brilliance for not alerting the other people. Grateful that Faith had well taken care of floors, I walk slowly to the door without making a sound as far as I'm concerned. I hesitate when I enter viewing from the kitchen. Deciding it might be best to get a description of those that broke in, I hide behind the corner of the black couch and peak out to see a boy and a girl.

I'm momentarily shocked as I take in their appearance. I can only see the boys back as he sits at the rickety table, he couldn't be any older the seventeen though. Same for the girl who was in the kitchen pouring two glasses of the same red stuff that Faith was so partial to. They both had unique long hair, a midnight black with a combined white that could have blinded snow. The girl had skin so pale and fair she could have been a painters masterpiece. They were both tall for there young age, and slim. I watched as the girl yawned and placed a glass in front of the boy before seating herself across from him. They wore black clothing, but hers seemed to sheen in the candle light.

The girl looked at the boy with a troubled expression, " What should we do, Erin? We wont be able to keep anything quiet. They'll find out eventually." her voice was soft but strong at the same time, smooth but with a hint of something dangerous. It sounded familiar. But I can't for the life of me say how...

The boy, Erin, was the same way, " We can't do much of anything. We may be able to make the lights come on but both Mother's, and Carol's phone are damaged. We'll just have to wait."

" Erin?" she sounded unsure.

Erin sighed, " What, Ann?"

" What if your wrong?" there was a hint of a threat in her voice, like the outcome could end the world.

Erin paused, took a sip of his drink, and stared off into space, " Then we will have to explain it as best we can. Until then... when was the last time either of us checked Carol?"

I shrunk behind the couch further as Ann nodded and stood up, she walked directly in front of me but just headed for the door. It wouldn't last long, she would discover my absence, sound the alarm and... my heart pounding, I raced to the door as she stuck her head through the door, Erin hadn't moved.

My body slammed into the door as I grabbed the nob and flung the door open, I opened it five inches before a pale hand slammed it in my face. I screamed as I turned around to see Erin's face level with mine. He put his fingertips over my mouth gently, against my will this silenced me.

" She must have just woken." Ann stepped behind Erin to watch me fight the urge to bolt, somewhere.

Erin nodded, " I agree," speaking to me, " Please, come sit with us."

He let go of me and the door before turning around and walking to the table again and sitting, I looked at Ann who was watching me expectantly.

" Do I have a choice?" my voice was shaky.

She smiled slightly but shook her head, " No, sorry."

I paused for a moment, but there was nothing for me to do but follow Erin to the table, Ann brought up the rear. I sat across from them, I guess to try and get as far from them as possible.

Erin didn't look up as I sat down, he had the glass in his hands and he was staring at the contents like it would give him all the answers. Ann glanced at him before meeting my gaze, " Since you already know our names, I will skip that part. Carol? Are you feeling okay?" I don't think was what she had been going to say, but she had looked at me and her face had acquired a worry line between her eyebrows. Did I look that bad?

I shrug, " Maybe a little tired, other than that... Who are you? Where is Faith?" I'm tired, and I need answers.

Ann nodded like she had heard my thoughts, " Mother is sleeping in her room. The birth was almost to much for her and she lost a lot of blood. Erin and I hope that she will recover on her own."

" Where are the twins?" I fear I already know the answer but Ann just smiles in a slightly knowing way.

" Carol. We are the twins."

I jump out of my chair, Erin follows this action with his eyes only still not moving, Ann doesn't look at all alarmed, " Excuse me? They were just born!"

Ann stood up and raised her right hand in a calming gesture, " Do you remember that conversation in the casino? It had started with Area 51?" I nod to show that I do and she continues, " Mother had told you all the answers that you ever needed to know."

My mind races through the conversation, my heart stutters, " She said she was a vampire." my voice is but a whisper.

The corner of Erin's mouth quirks like he finds my sudden disbelief amusing, Ann smiles a little more, " Yes."

I start shaking my head but it hurts so I stop, " No. That was just something to distract us from the tedium of the day, we were joking."

Ann glances at Erin, who looks back at her, they don't say anything but it looks like they are still having a discussion. Erin nods his head once before returning to the glass, Ann sighs and looks back at me.

" Carol. There are some things in this universe that will never make any sense, but some will make all the world." cryptic, but in a way knowledgeable.

" So what? Your saying that the world is full of vampires and fairies?"

" Not the fairies."

I slump back into the chair, Ann sits as well, " Not the fairies. So? If your the twins that I held just hours ago, you just grew up in that short time." I was just trying to get it through my head straight.

Ann shrugs, how can she make that motion seem graceful?

" We are not fully grown yet. That will take a little longer. But still."

" So the pain that I felt before I lost consciousness?"

A guilty look enters her eyes, " We were starving, it was instinct to feed on the only blood source available to us. We apologize if we harmed you in anyway."

" Crap. I was vampire food." my eyes widened as this hit me, no wonder I'm tired.

" Your tired from a combination of things. Two being that you were tired when you found us and that we fed."

A thought at the word 'two' occurred to me, " If Faith is your mom, then Todd has to be your dad. Right?"

Ann nodded, confusion on her pretty little face, " Yes."

" Okay. This may be so off, but in every movie I've ever seen with vampires, they can't have kids."

Erin looked at me for the first time since sitting down, his face blank. Ann had the same expression, in other words, no expression. I started to get uneasy when they didn't change after five minutes. Without warning, they both burst into fits of laughter. Confused, I was taken off guard by their voices again, it sounded like music to win the Grammes.

They bubbled down to the occasional chuckle, but they still weren't answering my question, at least not until Ann reached toward me and patted my folded hands on the table.

Her eyes shone with humor, " Do not believe everything that you see on TV. That, and Father is not a vampire, in that sense."

I glance at her hand over mine before gazing back at her, " Your hybrids?"

Erin smiled across the table, " In more ways than one."

" Faith implied that Todd was an alien."

The twins exchanged a look, Erin grinned before looking at me again, " Father is from a different galaxy, only here because he fell for Mother. Father feeds on life the same way the Mother feeds on blood, so that seeing as she is immortal, it was a very productive partnership." he had an odd look in his eyes, but Ann caught my attention by standing up and stepping in front of me before leaning over. Her face was even more flawless, but for the first time I could see her eyes clearly. For now, I wish it had remained that way. Her eye were an unnaturally dark brown, almost black in their depths, but close up it wasn't enough to hind the elongated pupils that stretched from top to bottom of her iris'. My muscles locked as I saw her pupils dilate slightly as she focused on me, she looked like she was sizing up her prey for a split second.

Then she pulled back and smiled before taking her seat again, far enough away that all I could see was dark eyes watching me from two separate groups. Erin grasped his glass as he leaned forward, opening his mouth at the same time. His teeth were straight, white, and perfectly alined. Except for the two sharp teeth that were longer than the rest. Even from across the table, I could see that they were deadly sharp. As I watch, they start to shrink until they look like normal canines and his mouth closes.

I look between them but nothing else startling happens, and I exhale realizing that I had been holding me breathe.

" Carol? Deep breathes. Do you want something to drink?" Ann looks at Erin, " I think all we have right now is water."

" And blood." I hear my voice croak out before I can stop myself.

They look at me from the corner of their eyes, something close to fear clearly etched on their perfect faces. Ann gets up and heads to the sink, I don't follow her, instead I watch Erin watch me.

" Carol, I'm sorry if we scared you." his voice was low, soothing.

I shrug, " Scared? Why would I be scared? The world as I know it is coming to a crashing end, but hey, what is there to be scared of?"

" Here is some water, Carol." I flinch as Ann places a glass of clear liquid in front of me, she pulls back with a sad expression before sitting next to Erin.

" Please understand. We mean you no harm. Mother taught us long ago how to act in this world."

I look at him, catching the pretense in his sentence, but I shake my head, " I don't even want to know."

I got my answer anyway, " Mother is unique for a vampire. She has many gifts, one of which is powerful telepathy. Once Ann and I had developed enough to exercise our own minds, Mother began teaching us."

" Telepathy? So, what? You know every thought racing through my mind?"

Ann shook her head, " No. Mother told us to give humans, especially you, privacy. Every now and then you broadcast a thought that we pick up but we go no further without permission," she glares at Erin, " The same cannot be said for us however."

Erin didn't look at her but just shook his head in the annoying big brother sort of way, " Somethings just can't be helped."

Ann rolls her eyes in a typical teenage fashion before meeting my gaze again, " We have inherited many gifts from our parents. Telepathy, of many sorts, both desires for feeding, hunger and thirst, such as it is."

I nod, wince when my head protests, " Does anyone... important, know about you?"

" Jennifer Keller."

My eyes widen, " The blond who has been hanging around all the time?"

" Yes, she works for this planets... protection. I don't know if I can say any more without endangering you."

I threw caution out the window, " Screw it."

Ann straightened up, " It could be more trouble than it is worth."

" Screw it."

Ann sighed, " Some years back, an artifact was discovered on this planet in a country known as Egypt. For some time, no one knew what it was so they put it in an underground bunker, a missile silo under Cheyenne Mountain-"

" You mean N.O.R.A.D?"

Ann cocked her head at me with a slight smile, " Under that as well. However, this artifact was in fact a device created by a race of being known as the Ancients. I'll get back to them soon enough. Around twelve years ago, a Archeologists named Daniel Jackson figured out how to work the device. A year later, he and others, began regular trips through this device, called a Stargate. It would take to long to explain all the missions they went on, but a few years ago they discovered an outpost. In this outpost, held the key to discovering the next biggest thing next to the Stargate itself. Atlantis."

Shock flooded my system, everything else had seemed like fantasy, but _Atlantis_!

" As in the Lost City of Atlantis?" I sounded remarkably calm.

Ann nodded, " Yes. Just not in this galaxy. This is were Father's race enters the picture. Atlantis was built long ago by the Ancients, Mother was their last ditch attempt at defeating Father's race, the Wraith. They took her from our present time and pulled her ten thousand years into the past. She escaped and soon after found Father. Father was intrigued by her and soon fell for her, against his will at first.

Long story short. They spent the next ten thousand years together, having a son and a daughter before us, and Mother came over her hatred for Atlantis when people from Earth took up place within its walls. Father had disappeared before they arrived, one of them, a man named John Sheppard, was forced into Father's path a few years later. Mother left Atlantis, keeping regular but random contact with the people still there."

I waited a moment to see if she was going to start up again, but she didn't and I took my chance, " So... ignoring the whole galaxy and Atlantis thing, Faith is ten thousand years old."

" Yes."

I blinked before shaking my head, " No wonder she likes moving around. The desk job at TI must have been maddening."

Erin grins, " Ya, we always knew when it was time because Mother starts thinking about home a lot more."

" Home?"

" Ya, Mother has many, but she has taken to calling Pegasus home. The fact that they aren't from this reality doesn't help."

" What?"

" We don't know how, but Mother and Father are not native to this universe. They hope that there will be a time when they can go home, but until then they have to play along with all the others here."

I start fiddling with the glass, " I'm friends not only with a vampire, but with a vampire that isn't from my own universe. Great."

I watched as Ann disappeared down the hall leading to Faith's room, she was going to see if the IV they had set up was still pumping her full of blood. It has been a few hours since that tense conversation and the rain has lightened some. Erin had gone out and gotten something to eat soon after, they didn't eat any of what he brought back, instead they just sipped their blood. I still can't believe that what they told me now makes sense. Certain things about Faith now make sense, like when she watches the news or read the paper and screws up her face at some piece of news. Or when I got that nasty paper cut that seemed to never stop bleeding, and she had inched away slowly. The little things like that.

I look up as Ann stumbles back into the room, I was starting to get worried about them. She and Erin had been downing the blood, which I peg as thirst, but they seemed to be getting weak with each passing hour. I can only assume that it is because of whatever they need for the hunger, or lack there of.

I watch as Ann joins Erin on the couch, most of the candles had been blown out, they seemed to want it darker now. Ann leans over and puts her head warily on Erin's left shoulder, he lets his head fall over on top of hers.

_They look so tired_.

I had gone over to my house and gotten a change of clothes after a hot shower, but the twins hadn't changed except for their hair seeming to get longer. It had been at their shoulders, now it was at their upper back. They had said that they would be fully grown by the next morning, personally, it looked like they had hit a snag. Their skin was paler, and they looked almost frail, but they didn't do anything except lay against each other any more.

I glance through the front bay window as I hear a quiet engine pull up in front of the house, the engine cuts and I hear a door slam. Slowly, I get up from the Laz-Z-Boy, black of course, and walk to the door. Sure enough I hear a quiet knock, I open the door to see Jennifer standing in the rain holding a cooler with a strange sign on the side. She looks up from her burden and blinks the rain away, but she pauses when she sees me.

" Oh, hi." she pauses again and looks uncomfortable.

I smile, " Hi. Let me guess... is this the usual blood delivery?"

Keller's eyes widen but she nods anyway, " Ya, but how do you know?"

I step back to let in out of the rain, " It's a long story. Faith isn't available right now, but there are_ two_ others here who would probably say high."

She caught my emphasis, " Two? The twins were born?"

I nod, " Ya. Last night. Faith isn't doing all that well but we have hope. Ann and Erin are passed out on the couch I think."

" Why? What happened?"

I glance over the bar to see them still leaning against each other before answering her, " I think they are missing something in their diet, if you get my meaning. They've been chugging blood, so I doubt its that. All they said is that they inherit both hunger and thirst from their parents and that Todd apparently feeds on life."

Keller pales as she gets what I'm saying, " Their starving. Oh my gosh."

I still didn't know a whole lot about them but I could guess how serious 'starving' could mean. I watch as Keller pulls out her cell and scrolls through her list of numbers, mumbling to herself. Then her eyes widen at something and she looks out the window before whispering what sounds like, " Rodney."

She glances at me, " I'm going to go make a call." with that she turns away and hurries outside. I watch as she runs through the rain and gets into her vehicle.

_Must be an important call if she needs that much privacy._

" Carol?"

I turn away from the door and look over the bar into the living room to see Ann blinking up at me, " Yes?"

" Is someone here?" she looks so frail.

" Yes. Do you know who Jennifer Keller is?"

For a moment, her eyes widened in disbelief before she nodded, " She works for the people of the Stargate."

I glance out the still open door, " I always knew there was something odd about her visits."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see her pull herself up and stand on shaky legs. Erin doesn't seem to notice that he is now the only one on the couch. Ann stumbles around the bar to stand next to me, her eyes troubled as she watches Keller get out of the car and make her way toward us again.

I glance at Ann as Keller enters and closes the door behind her. Ann looks nervous. Keller stops in her tracks as she realizes that we have company, she grips her cell for a second before smiling in a friendly sort of way, " You must be Ann."

Ann bows her head slightly without breaking eye contact, " Dr. Keller."

Suspicions rise inside me when Keller shows no sign of shock at Ann knowing her name. I can't imagine Faith telling her everything. A shuffling behind us alerts me to Erin's consciousness. I look back in time to see him grab hold of Ann's shoulder to steady himself.

" You poor things." Keller was studying them with a practiced eye.

Ann shrugs, " We will wait for Mother."

Keller licks her lips, " I'm no expert, but I think that if it came right down to it, Faith would rather you feed than starve yourselves."

" She was in pain last I checked, I don't want to add to it."

Without a word, at the mention of pain, Keller hurried down the hallway to Faith's room, leaving us in the dust. Ann looks uncomfortable and Erin seems to be trying to focus. I figure it can't be long off until they both collapse. If only Keller can convince them to feed enough to stay healthy...


	15. Chapter 15

My body was healing, using up every scrap of blood that it could find along the way. A moment ago, the pain had eased as a steady warmth had passed through the IV that was no doubt in my arm. But even that hadn't lasted long. The voice that had spoken had been weak, which off-set the soothing tone. My brain told me who it was, but my mind cringed away from what it would mean. My children were in pain as their bodies slowing ate themselves in hunger.

A barely audible whimper escapes my dry lips, in response I feel warmth on my cheek and other soothing voice. This one is familiar, Keller. The tightness in my chest lessens at this discovery, if Keller is here than my children aren't alone. Though I know that there is nothing that she can do to lessen their pain, she isn't going to sacrifice herself to save them. Why would she?

The hand that she had most likely placed on my face disappeared and I heard a loud mumbling. She was probably speaking real words but my brain was fuzzy right now. Without warning, a delicate hand was on my chest over my heart. The ensuing pleasure pain told me that it was some sort of feeding, likely Keller is forcing the twins. The process occurs twice before everything is suddenly still, no voices, no nothing. In a dizzy moment, I realize that I'm alone in my own darkness again.

_I need therapy_.

It feels like I'm swimming in the night of my own mind for a good year before the slightest hint of light penetrates my subconscious. I blink my eyes open, flinching at the blazing sunlight filtering in through the glass door. I look at my arm to see the IV I knew would be there, empty right now. Pulling the needle from my skin, I fling it over the side of my bed before sitting up. I glance around the room, I pause on a black duffel that had not been there before, though it was familiar.

Slipping out from under the blankets I smile as my bare feet hit the cool wood. I stand up, aware that I'm in the nude, not how I remember falling asleep. Pausing a second, I force a black dress that blooms out from under my chest. With a wary sigh, I enter the hallway leading to the rest of the house from which I can hear the beat of six hearts.

_A lot of company_.

I stop and peer around the corner, I can't see anything in the living room except Keller resting in the Laz-Y-Boy with her eyes closed rather peacefully. I figure she wouldn't be that relaxed if anyone, like Woolsey, was here. Nodding to myself, I walk over to the bar and survey the scene before me.

Besides Keller, I recognize Carol curled up on the corner of the black couch, next to her is obviously the twins with their identical black/white hair. They look serene with their faces relaxed in sleep and leaning against each other. The last two nearly cause me to scream in joyous shock. I first notice McKay fiddling with a PDA, not paying a mind to me peeking at him. That was interesting to see him as it was, but what caused my heart to pick up tempo was the slim figure staring at the walls.

He still had his make-up on, a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved dark blue shirt. His long white hair fell over his shoulders, it had also grown since I last saw him. There were a few candles flickering on the coffee table, the light making his dark eyes even stranger. He looked tired as he turned his head to watch the twins, something close to grief crossed his face before returning to gazing at the black walls.

Feeling like a love struck teenager, I walk around the bar and stand behind the crouch arm next to his right shoulder. I smile as I reach out and pick a strand of white hair between my thumb and fore finger. He stiffens and I see him glance at me from the corner of his eye. I drop his hair and walk in front of him so that I can see him clearly, at my movement even McKay tears his attention from his PDA.

I smile at them both, " Fancy meeting you here."

Todd didn't say anything and I was nervous to feel the caution in his mind, McKay spoke up, " Um, hi. Jen called me a few hours ago."

I nod without taking my gaze off Todd, " I see. By the way, McKay... thanks for those promised communications, they really made the last five months easier." I finally look at him and I see him flinch slightly at the venom I put into my stare.

" There wasn't time."

" Wasn't time? That's your excuse?"

He opened his mouth but didn't say anything, he started to look like a fish out of water as his jaw twitched, " There where three other Wraith, we got all but one and this slick bastard seemed to have a nice knack for evasion. If it hadn't been for that I would have had him back three months ago."

My gaze turns to the twins sleeping on the other side of the couch, " Don't worry about it. What's done is done. All that matters now is that your here now."

I turn back to Todd and slowly crawl onto his lap, I feel him tense but when I lower my head onto his shoulder he relaxes slightly. I glance up to see McKay shift further away on the crouch, like that would stop him from intruding on our all to comfortable moment. I roll my eyes and turn my face into Todd's shoulder, breathing in his scent deeply and shivering at the happiness that it brings.

" _I missed you."_ my mental voice was filled with rapture. I closed my eyes as he ran his hand along my back.

" _I missed you, too. Craved."_ I detected another hint of guilt in his thoughts and I opened my eyes to stare at him. I raised my right hand to his face, he lowered his eyes to watch me. I leaned up and kissed him lightly before pulling away and smiling, _" It was hard. I'll admit it. But once Erin and Ann developed their mental abilities it was much easier. I don't blame you for what happened."_

I lowered my mouth to his throat and pressed my teeth against his skin, he forced himself to relax as I allowed my fangs to graze him. In truth, I'm not thirty, but I have a trick up my sleeve to take his useless guilt away.

I bite down, my fangs piercing the almost paper thin skin above his veins. I ignore the warm blood that gushes into my mouth as I inject a generous amount of a mixture of pleasure/numbing venom. Todd wasn't expecting this when it started to take affect as the surprise in his mind quickly told me.

Releasing his neck, I pull back and watch the two wounded heal before meeting his gaze. Guilt has been replaced by something far more... contented. I smile gladly as he kisses the top of my head and I curl up against his powerful chest. Feeling something beyond ecstasy, I slip into a deep sleep.


End file.
